Untold Story: Highschool AxD
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is just an average highschool student, at least that what he thinks he is. The day he met the school most beautiful girl changed it completely. Now he has to fight angels, fallen angels and devils in order to protect himself and all those he hold dears while also facing perverted situation! But when his dark forgotten past catch up with him, can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Axel: Ladies and gents, welcome! I hope you readers are well? Now, this is the story I promised to those who pick a pole on my profile, a NarutoXHighschool DXD, which I'm surprised kinda fun to wrote. **

**Now, I've checked the crossover section of this crossover and sees a lots of good stories, with far better grammar than mine, and most of them also crossed a bit of other anime into the action, with Naruto becoming almost godlike. Now I'm not saying it's bad, but i've been seeing too much of that kind of stories lately, and I'm thinking for a change.**

**This story doesn't contained a instant powerful Naruto, he'll have to earn it by training hard. Just like in canon!**

**Anyway, this story has a direct crossover with Devil May Cry, just like few other stories, but I assure you I'm not copying them. This is all completely original.**

**Thanks to my beta reader also for checking this out!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys love it! More review mean more desire to update! Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

_Crimson flames..._

_I remembered seeing crimson flames everywhere, and the screams that happened all around me..._

_It was hot... very hot... _

_I was scared... I was very scared..._

_And yet, he could remembered the feeling of someone holding him gently, whispering his name and a reassurance that everything is going to be okay..._

_Then I saw a pair of beautiful red eyes staring at me, the eyes that hold gentleness in them, and yet also sadness. She whispered something to me..._

"_... Be a hero."_

_Then the darkness consumed me._

**XXX**

A blond teen with spiky hair sit up from where he is lying with a gasp, he can feel the sweats in his face.

"That dream again..." He whispered, his body slightly shaking. It was a dream he dreaded and yet he missed. It made him feels sorrowful, and yet it made him feels happy. It was a maelstrom of feelings.

"Oi, what's wrong Naruto?" A male voice asked beside him. "You got a wet dream?"

Naruto's deep blue eyes moves toward the source, a brown haired young man beside him who is looking at him curiously. Before Naruto can respond to his question however, another male voice cuts in.

"Of course he is." A glasses wearing male said with a smirk, his glasses flash for a second. "Staying in this school will made all the male like that. He is probably dreaming being surrounded by boobs to death."

The brown haired male nodded. "I agree, it always made me wanted to squeeze some boobs."

"I agree with Ryuudo Issei-kun." Another male said, this one has almost none-existence hair, in other words, he's bald.

"Don't lump me together with you guys god damn it!" Naruto yelled out while looking at them with an annoyed face. "I'm not a pervert! And I don't have a wet dream damn it! And what is it with you guys and boobs?!"

"Don't lie to us, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." The glasses boy said. "We're fellow men here, no need to keep secret."

"Shut up! I'm not like you, you perverted four eyes!" Naruto yelled out once more.

"Naruto." The blond looked at the brown haired pervert. "We know why you enroll here, me, Matsuda and Motohama also enroll here for the same reasons."

Matsuda, the bald pervert, stood up. "The private school, Kuou Academy, just turned co-ed after being an all girls school. "

This time, the four eyes pervert, Motohama, stood up and continued the explenation. "And so, the academy has an overwhelming boys to girls ratio, and many beautiful girls from over sea are attending it!"

Matsuda continued. "Which make us boys valuables. That means, we'll be popular without having to lift a finger! You basically can't messed up!"

Finally, Issei the brown haired pervert stood up, his hand clenching to the sky. "In short," He change pose. "We'll get a **HAREM!**" The trio perverts made poses.

"Yes! A successful life fill with boobs await us!" Was Matsuda extra words.

"Yeah sure, just declared your perverted desire to the whole world you perverted trio." Naruto said with a deadpanned looks. "Get a girlfriend first." That was like a heart piercing stabs by spears for the trio, as they instantly went depressed. "Oh... Sorry."

"Don't talk anymore, you'll make me feels empty." Motohama said with a cloud of depression.

Naruto looked at him with a deadpanned looks. "You are empty, why denied it?"

Just as the boys said, Kuoh acadmy was an all-girl academy until receantly, now accepting males students though the ratio are still far overwhelming. So this place might be a dream place for every hormonal teenagers to achieve their dreams of making a 'Harem', although reality is a bitch.

The girls here have pretty high standard, so unless you're good looking, rich, or have a very good personality you wont get girls to glance at you very much. With the trio pervert for example, declaring their desire to the world, Naruto is kinda surprised no girls heard them.

Now, some of you might be wondering why does Uzumaki Naruto hang out with perverts, right? Well its simple really. You see, Naruto isn't the best at making friends, he might not looks like it but he is somewhat shy and has few other problems, so he can't really made friends very fast. And the three of them are the first students who greeted him while he was being all loner on class and asked him to hang out, and there you have it.

Although they most of the times arguing, with the blond trying to stop his friends from doing something perverted, they're what you might say as best friends. And don't get him wrong though, Naruto is a pervert, although he prefer to keep the bits of information to himself and not declaring it to the world.

The beeping sound of Naruto watch cut off the lovely interaction between the four men.

"Well, you guys go and do another declaration of your loves for boobs, I have to go." Naruto finally stood up from the ground. His blue eyes scanned the sky for a few seconds, before he smile and begins his journey. "Well, catch you guys later."

"See you, Naruto." Issei waves lazily.

"Don't forget about the goodness of breasts!" Matsuda yelled out.

"I'm not like you guys damn it!" Naruto yelled out from a distance.

Several seconds later, Naruto figure is gone inside the academy.

"Where is he going anyway?" Issei asked. "What is much more important than watching girls?"

Matsuda shrugged. "No idea."

Motohama touch his glasses. "You guys didn't know? He joined the gardening club three weeks ago."

"Eh?! How come we didn't know?!"

"I actually just knew it a few days ago, and Naruto doesn't seems to be the type of person who tell the world he just joined a girly club."

A moment of silent.

The trio of men have the same train of thoughts. Gardening club is a girly clubs, that means the members would be mostly girls, that means being surrounded by girls who likes flowers and stuffs, that means can easily gained a girlfriend.

"""DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!"""

**XXX**

"HATCHOO!" Naruto sneezed, he then wiped his nose with his hand. "I think someone is talking about me..." The blond mumbles while continued down the hallway.

What Naruto did not realize (Or care for that matters) Is the beautiful red head walking toward the opposite direction of the mumbling blond, behind her is a beautiful black haired girl with a kind smile.

When Naruto passed them, he felt a weird sensation coursing through his body, the blond stop moving for several seconds, before shrugging it off and continued with his journey toward the school garden.

If Naruto turns around, he would see the same red head stop moving and is looking at the blond direction, her eyes widened in surprised. The kind smiling girl looks at the red head in confusion.

"What's wrong, president?"

"That boy..." The red head started. "... Who is he?"

The black haired one looked at the figure of the retreating blond, her eyes flash a certain emotion for a second before returning to normal. "Uzumaki Naruto from class 2B, he is a member of the school gardening club."

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, hm?"

"What about him, president?"

"Nothing... yet. I still need to confirm it first, until then I need to keep an eye for him, if my intuition is right."

"Intuition?"

"Yes, if I'm right he can be a very strong allies." Then an idea struck her. "Akeno, you did just say that he's part of the gardening club, right?"

**XXX**

"Hm~Hm~Hm~" Naruto hummed happily while tending to a batch of white flowers.

Kuoh Academy is a very large school with lot's and lot's of plants here and there, but the school created a green house for the gardening club, filled with plants and flowers from all over the world, even a desert cactus! Isn't that great?

Anyway, because of such variety of flowers and other plants, people tend to order flowers and other decorative plants they have, and of course they earned money that way as well.

And so, we are seeing out blond hero doing his manly hobby in the form of gardening, some find it weird, some find it very sweet and gentle.

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stop tending the flowers and looks toward the source of the voice. It was Kaede, the green haired leader of the gardening club. She was also the one scouted Naruto for the club after seeing him planted a lone flower in the school back yard, saying that the garden needed a 'Man touch' to complete itself.

"What is it, senpai?"

"Why aren't you popular?"

Naruto rise an eye brow at the random question. "... Why did you ask, senpai?"

"Well, a gentle boy like you being unpopular is a bit of a waste in my book, and you're a member in my club so most of the female members knew how you love plants."

"Ah, thanks senpai but-"

"Although some of the members looks at you very weirdly, they probably never seen a man do gardening with such a gentle face, though your blond hair and delinquent looks isn't really helping you all that much." Kaede point out Naruto delinquent like looks, not noticing that she's been hitting depression points all this time.

"..."

"S-Senpai... I think you just made him depressed." One of the kinder member of the club points out the sulking form of Naruto with a cloud of depression above his head.

"Eh?! B-But I was complimenting him! Lot's of girls like bad boys very much for some reasons! Even the author doesn't get it!"(yeah as the beta reader me neither!) Noticing that doesn't help her defense, she quickly changed plan, in the form of instantly stripping Naruto out of his school uniform and his orange t-shirt by pulling them out of him at one go, instantly made him topless. Ignoring the physics law of not destroying the clothes in the process. Isn't that great?

Now, be known that the girls in this school is as just hormonal as the boys are. The reaction of seeing Naruto lean muscle body with few scar here and there quickly earned multiple reactions. Some are blushing so hard that they are knocked out, some nosebleeding, some is excusing themselves to the bathroom to do something, and some are screaming their heads off.

Kaede? Well, she's a one of a kind as she is proudly showing her junior body to her fellow gardeners.

"I told you! He deserve to be popular!"

"Why the fuck do you strip me, damn it?!" Naruto quickly covered himself in vain with his hands. "Wait a minute, I'm not a girl, so why do I cover myself with my hands?"

"Because the author told me to!" Kaede responded. Damn it! Stop breaking the fourth wall! "And that's because the author tries to be funny!" Stop it damn you!(sensei your joke is not funny!)

After several minutes later of awkward moments, everything's finally back to normal.

"Anyway Naruto-kun, please deliver this plant to the Occult Research room." Kaede produced a heavy-looking pot of flowers.

"... Don't tell me the reasons you came to me in the first place is to ask me to send that?"

"Yes actually."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU STRIP ME?!"

"I need to prove my points!"

"BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO STRIP ME!"

"But its girls fan service!(sensei what about the boy fan service?)" Kaede stop. "Though it did made this place a bloody mess... It's all your fault Naruto-kun."

"THEN DON'T STRIP ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

And that, ladies and gentleman, is the daily life of Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXX**

A grumbling Naruto is walking toward the Occult Research room, passing the hallway while carrying the pot of flowers.

"What is it with my life and weird friends? First perverts then weirdo senpai? God must've hated me or something." Naruto mumbles, he was stop however when he felt he hit something. "Hm?" Naruto looks what he just hit.

It was girl, a small short white haired girl, you don't need to be a genious to tell that she's a pettite. Her brown eyes met his blue ones, she doesn't say anything but just staring.

"Ah, sorry about that. I can't really see very well carrying this thing." Naruto explained, but then he noticed a candy on the floor, which he guessed belongs to the white haired girl. "Ah, sorry about your candy. Wait, I have something..." Naruto shift position a bit so he can hold the pot with one hand, while trying to fish something out of his pocket. "Where is it... Ah!" Naruto fish out a candy, a lollipop to be exact, ignoring the questioned why hhas one in his pocket, he offer it to the girl. "Here."

The girl stares at the lollipop for several seconds, before she took it. "Thank you." She said in a soft melodious voice.

"Ah, no need to thank me, I did just made you dropped your candy. Well then, I'll be going now. Take care." Naruto then went on his merry way toward the clubroom which is kinda far from the main building, which pissed him off in some way.

The white haired girl only stares at the blond retreating figures, then her eyes went to the lollipop she's holding.

**XXX**

"Finally!" Naruto said in satisfaction as to finally finding and arriving at the building of his destination. "Man, how come this school be this big? I swear..."

The building itself is a two story medieval like building, surrounded by forest and is pretty far from the school main building and the gardening club.

Naruto shift a bit so he can knock on the door. "Excuse me! I'm here to deliver the flower you ordered!"

"You can come in." Naruto heard a female voice from the building.

Naruto shrugged, he opened the door and walked inside. The faster he can finish this the better.

"Sorry to intrude." Naruto said walking inside the building.

"Please put it on the second floor." The female voice said again from somewhere in the floor.

"Uh... Fine." Naruto grumble a bit, but he do it nonetheless. After finding the stairs he begin his journey upstairs.

"Excuse me." Naruto said opening the door to the second floor.

"Welcome."

Naruto deep blue eyes stares at another blue eyes, his eyes looks at the person sitting like a boss on a couch. A boss lady to be exact.

Her crimson hair is deep as the blood, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. She's wearing the same common Kuoh academy female uniform, although what stand out aside from her beautiful crimson hair is her large bust.

"You have a pretty hair." Naruto absent mindly said. What? He likes red hair.

The red head blink, unexpected for her hair to be called pretty. "Oh, um... Thank you." She said with slight blush.

"So, uh... Ojou-san, where do you want me to put this?" Naruto asked.

"Over there is fine." She pointed at an empty space in the corner, which the blond put there without any hesitation.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now..." Before the blond could leave, the red head stop him.

"Please wait a moment, I'm sure you are tired carrying that pot of flowers, why don't you rest a bit and have some tea?"

"Eh? But I couldn't possibly bother you with making me tea." It's not like Naruto hated wasting time with a beautiful girl, with red hair to boot. But there's something about her that made him on edge for some reasons.

"There's no need to."

"What-"

The door to the room is open and enter another beauty, this one have a long black hair that tied into a ponytail and a pair of violet eyes. "President, I bring you your tea." The girl said with a soft melodical voice.

"Perfect timing." The red head smile. "So, what say you? You won't denied a request from a lady, would you?"

Naruto looks at the red head, then to the black head, then back to the red head, his eyes filled with suspicion. After several seconds of inner self debating of the pros and cons, Naruto finally gives in.

A minute later, Naruto is seated at the couch in the clubroom, sitting against him is the red haired girl, with the black haired one pouring tea for the both of them.

"It's earl grey tea, I hope you enjoy it." The red head said, sipping into her tea.

"Um... Right." Naruto looks at the tea oddly, before taking a sip, the sweet taste of the tea enter his mouth. Naruto isn't really a big fan of tea and he prefer Japanese green tea anyway. But he's more of a juice person.

"Let us introduce ourself shall we?" The beautiful girl said. "My name is Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club, a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto blink, Rias Gremory? He was sure he heard the name somewhere. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

Rias nod. "The pleasure is all mine. Oh, and this is Akeno Himejima, vice president of the Occult Research Club." Akeno smile at Naruto and bow her head slightly.

Naruto stares at her violet eyes, Akeno... Akeno... That name ring a bell, but he just can't get his hand on it... "Ano, Akeno-san. Have we met before?"

Akeno stares at the blond, still smiling. Though her eyes flash an emotion for a second. "... No, we haven't."

"Oh... Okay then."

Rias chuckle. "My, Naruto-san. Flirting on Akeno now?"

As expected, Naruto face flush red. "N-No! It's not like that!"

"No need to be evasive like that, you are not the first one to flirt with her." The she added. "Most of the didn't survive though."

"My, president. Please don't bring that up." Akeno said, still smiling.

"Ah, of course. But I never knew you were so bold, Naruto-san."

"I told you, it's not like that!"

Time passed as the three talks, jokes and tease each other (Though only Naruto recieve the later). The blond student worries slowly disappears at every seconds passed through their conversation.

However, Naruto worries return when Rias brought up a strange topic.

"Tell me, Naruto-san. Do you believe in..." She looks at Naruto blue eyes, her eyes held seriousness.

"Magic?" Naruto tries to guest.

"No, not magic." Not entirely anyway, but that was small detail. " But Devils and Angels. Do you believe in them?"

"Devils and Angels?" Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Come on, senpai. You can't possibly-" Naruto cut his words short when his eyes stares into Rias eyes that seems to held something in them, that 'something' triggered a reaction from him, no not a turn on reaction, but something else.

Something inside the blond is tingling and it's a weird and unwelcome feelings.

Rias leaned closer to the blond. "So, do you believe in their existence?"

Naruto gulp, although having the weird sensation in his guts screaming something is wrong, the fact that a beautiful and well endowed women such as Rias leaning closer is a bit much for a hot blooded hormonal teenager. He could feels his face reddened damn it!

"Ah!" Naruto quickly stood up. "I'msorrybutIgottogo!" Without anything to say Naruto storm out of the place with high-speed, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Rias and Akeno stares in surprised at Naruto previous place, before they begins to laugh.

"Hahaha, that was pretty fun." Rias said, wiping a slight tear that comes out.

"Yes, his reaction is priceless." Akeno said. "But president, why did you use a minor charm spell on him?"

"Well, what's his reaction?"

Aken tap her chin with a thoughtful looks. "Nothing?"

"That's right, nothing." Rias went comfortable on her couch. "And his body seems to realized it, that's why he seems to be uncomfortable."

"So that means he has a very high aptitude of magic or he's secretly a devil?"

"Yes." Rias face broke into a smile. "And that proves one thing of my deduction, I need to prove the other half."

"Oh my, I see." Akane nodded. "By the way president, what will happen if his body can't resist?"

"Well, he'll probably be docile as a pet or try to jump to me on the spot."

"I see."

The chuckle of the two beauty of Kuoh academy is the only things heard from within.

**XXX**

After school, Naruto quickly headed home without any second pause while also evading the two girls from the Occult Research Club. Since his home is the same way as Matsuda and Motohama, they decided to go together.

"Hey Motohama." Naruto calls the glasses pervert. "Do you know who Rias Grimori and Akano Himejima?" Since the glasses pervert likes girls very much, he almost know every beautiful girls on the school.

The two of them stopped and looked at Naruto, their eyes widened widely.

"You actually didn't know who Rias Grimori and Akano Himejima is?!" Motohama asked very surprised.

"Um... No?"

"Where did you come from?! Cave?" Matsuda asked.

"Oi, that was kinda rude."

"Nevertheless, it was very impressive of you for not knowing who Rias and Akeno is." Motohama said with awe.

"For some reasons, I don't feel very proud of your compliment."

"Anyway." Motohama said. "Rias Grimori and Akeno Himejima is Kuoh academy's two great ladies. They're the most popular girls!"

"Famous for their intellect!" Matsuda said.

"For their personality!" Motohama continued.

Then, they both spin around and do a pose together. ""And for their beauty!""

Naruto ignored the weird dance his friends were doing, since he's used to it. "Well, I can see why the two of them famous..." He especialy likes Rias crimson hair. What? Can't a guy like red hair?

"Oh? You've seen them?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Then Naruto spend the next five minutes hearing the great points of Akeno and Rias, he was saved from the tortured when his friends have to go their separated ways, which Naruto silently grateful for.

It was not long before Naruto reach his two story house. There's nothing amazing on his living place, no large castle or something like that. Just your average two story house.

"I'm home." Naruto said walking inside his house and just as expected, no one answers.

The blond sigh and proceed toward his room to drop his bag and change his clothing. Naruto is living with his grandfather since he was a child, and his grandfather is a novel writer so he always go somewhere. He took along the blond when he was a child, but now he's all grown up his grandfather left him in this town since the blond is somewhat tired of always moving from place to place. He wanted a changed in life.

He was prepared for it, but never thought it'll be this lonely though. After the blond had put his stuff and changed, he headed to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Naruto open the fridge, his eyes scanning what he has for tonight.

"Hmm... Let's see, half empty milk, full milk, vegetables, and an egg. " Naruto sighed. "I guess another instant ramen for dinner."

While Naruto is waiting for the instant ramen to be cooked, Naruto thought about the weird yet beautiful red head senpai that asked him about devil and angels out of nowhere, and there's something about her eyes... She's trying to do something to him, his guts told him, and in all his life his guts never failed him.

The blond eyes twitched, the most he thought about it the more confusing he become. Also, that Akeno person... For some reasons, he has this feeling that he knew of her but he just can't remember. That name is so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the sametime it annoyed him to no end!

"Ugh... This is making my head hurt!" Naruto scratch his head in frustration. "I don't care anymore, I'm eating and head straight to bed."

All it takes was a minute to devoured the instant ramen, and another minute for Naruto to reach his bedroom and went to bed hoping his headache will stop.

**XXX**

"_Grandpa! One day, I'm going to be a hero!"_

_Jiraya eyes break off from the note pad he's writing in, his eyes looking at the chibi blond in surprised. "... Did you watch one of those heroes films again?"_

"_Yeah!" The chibi blond said, pumping his fist into the air. "You'll see! One day, I'll be the strongest super hero! I'll protect people!"_

_The kabuki wearing novel writer chuckle, he pats the blond on the head. "Are you sure you wanted to be a hero? All of your loves one will be in danger if you aren't strong enough. So are you?"_

_Naruto stares at his grandfather for several seconds, processing the white hair novel writers words. Then the blond pump his fist into the air. "Of course! I'll be the strongest hero! Believe it!"_

_Jiraya chuckle again, and this time he ruffle the young blond hairs. "Then, I'll be waiting for that day to come."_

Naruto slowly open his eyes, the roof of his room greeting him just as usual. Naruto slowly sit up his eyes looks at the clock on his small table beside the bed that shows '05:47'.

Naruto grunt in annoyance, he really want to get back to sleep but he knew he'll probably sleep in. So he reluctantly hop off the bed and walk to his bathroom grumbling all the way.

At least today he didn't get any nightmare.

After doing all of his morning ritual, he made a quick breakfast in the form of instant ramen. Quickly reminding himself to buy some cooking ingredient on the way home later.

After he's done, Naruto grab his school stuff and quickly heads out to school. "I'll be going now." Naruto said to no one in particular.

But he sometime wish someone would answer back.

**XXX**

Naruto is wondering if he's still dreaming or not, his two friends beside him that showed the faces of complete and uttered shocked was probably thinking the same thing.

Issei is walking to school with a girl of all people, A GIRL!

"This is Amano Yuuma-chan." Issei introduced with a smug voice. "This is my friends," He walks toward three of them. "Matsuda, Motohama, and Naruto."

The beautiful black hair girl beam a smile at the three single boys. "Nice to meet you." She is also wearing a red uniform from somewhere he never sees before, an unknown local school perhaps?

"She is also my..." Issei added. "Girlfriend." He said the last part slowly to make sure his friends understood.

Naruto thought that maybe his two friends jaw will reach the ground, their skin is also paler than usual. Is it really that shocking if Issei get a girl? Well, he is surprised as well, seeing as Issei the king of pervert getting a good looking girl as a girlfriend is quite the unbelievable news.

"Uh, congrats Issei!" Naruto said with his usual grin. Then the blond turned to Issei 'girlfriend'. "Nice to meet you." Naruto offered his hand, which the girl took with a smile.

But when their hand touch his guts quickly kicks in. His gut is screaming at him that there's something weird with the girl and she is dangerous. The blond couls feels a sweat fall from his forehead as Naruto slowly let go of Yuuma hand.

"You guys should get one soon!" Issei said with a victorious grin. "Well, let's go Yuuma-chan!"

"Hai." Yuuma respond, she bow to the three boys before quickly follows Issei.

Naruto looks at the retreating figure of the girl with suspicion, he knew that there's something wrong about the girl, after all his guts always tells the truth. If only his guts gives tips about how to cooks.

"Should we head to school?" Naruto asked his two friends, who is still shell shocked. "... Nevermind, I'll be going first then."

The blond then leave the two boys alone, their tears of betrayal and manliness poured down from their eyes.

"T-That traitor!"

"Ugh..."

**XXX**

"Hm~Hm~" Naruto hummed while walking through the forest and hill that is his school ground, his goal is the gardening club. The blond stop his humming when he saw many people crowded the Kendo club building, and the blond curiosity get the better of him and he decided to check the building out.

"Come on all! Come on all!" A girl speaker said with loud voice. "Win a kendo fight with Yuuto Kiba-kun and earn yourself a kiss from Kuoh Academy two ladies! Risa-sama and Akeno-sama!"

The male crowds cheers very loudly when the two most famous ladies wave and smiled at them, while the female crowds squeal in delight at the sight of the most popular boy standing there with a smile. The blond saw several students tried to take Kiba on, but Kiba only have to side step and bonk then on the head with his boken, so all in all, it's a massacre.

Naruto sigh in disappointment, he has heard the rumors about Kiba, they say he's a very skilled swordsman or something along those line, he somewhat doubt it since it's the girls population that said it but now he sees it for himself he knew the pretty boy is not only all looks. But the blond aren't going to waste his energy fighting a skilled swordsman for a kiss, no way. The blond only taken a few steps when he heard the speaker girl said,

"-you may also choose out second price, a one week free ramen ticket!"

Naruto stop his movement, and quickly heads back passing the crowds and directly face the speaksgirl.

"Are you really going to give me a one week free ramen ticket?"

The girl sweatdrop while backing away a bit, he's a bit too close for comfort. "Y-Yes, if you didn't want to be kissed by Rias-sama or Akeno-sama, you may choose it."

Without wasting another beat, "Sign me up."

Kiba sigh as another student fell down defeated, this is really too easy and barely worth the effort, but well it's the president order so who was he to object?

"And for out next challenger," The female referee from the kendo club said. "From the... uh, gardening club, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hearing that quickly made Kiba snap his head to his opponent, who is seems to be doing a light workout. So this is the person president Rias said huh? Finally.

After several more seconds, the blond seems to be done with his light workout. "Yosh! I'm ready!" Naruto gratefuly take a boken handed to him by a kendo girl. "Alright Yuuto Kiba!" Naruto pointed his boken at Kiba, his eyes and posture held confidence. "You won't stop me from getting me the reward!"

Kiba smile. "Very well, let's test your resolve."

Both players went into a stance as the crowds went deadly quite for some reasons, though even an idiot could tell that most of the girls population is hoping their prince charming would come out victorious against the delinquent looking blond.

Kiba smile to himself, he has seen Naruto a couple of times hanging out with the school well known perverts trio, but he never guessed Naruto would be the kind of people who held themself in complete confident like this. It made him excited somehow.

But then, when Uzumaki Naruto's eyes went narrowed and all of his friendliness disappeared, his smile went down the drain. For some reasons Kiba could feel himself wary of this opponent, his instinct telling him the opponent is dangerous, but he has faces his share of dangerous enemies so he can manage. What disturb him is the fact that Naruto could let out such aura that could intimidate his enemies, if this were a battle field Kiba knew he'll be sweating.

"Hajime!"

Kiba manage to side step to evade Naruto's downward slash, then the swordman was forced to evades several attacks from Naruto, the sound of the wind from his slashes indicate that the spiky haired blond have a good arms.

Kiba block one of Naruto relentless assault with his own boken, which result a loud sound of woods hitting one another, and despite being a devil Kiba is having a bit trouble holding his ground. Uzumaki Naruto really do have good arms. A really good one.

Kiba pushed Naruto away and went into a stance, he quickly analyze the situation. From what he could gathered the blond have no style what so ever, his stance is messy and his attacks doesn't have any obvious pattern on them. Either the blond is a complete newbie in sword fight or he's trying to tricked him.

Naruto let out a battle cry, charging like a madman toward the more experienced fighter. Kiba is ready for the charge, choosing to use the same thing he ended most of the fighter, by evading to the side and counter the blond with one move.

To Kiba surprised, the blond stop a feet away from Kiba and thrust his boken toward his face, the experienced sword fighter manage to tilted his head to the side to evaded the attack.

Rias watches on from the sideline with Akeno, very impressed at Naruto fighting skill. From what she gathered Naruto have little to no experience at sword fighting if his sloppy stance and attack patterns any indication. However despite that he manage to push Kiba who is much more experienced, of course Kiba isn't taking it THAT serious at the fight, but still it's an impressive feat nonetheless.

"Do you think he can win against Kiba, president?" Akeno asked, her violet eyes watches the blond every moves.

"Maybe, that depends." Rias said with noticable interest at the subject. "Kiba hasn't use his full power yet, that's why Uzumaki Naruto manges to push him back. But we'll see how it goes." Akeno responded with a hummed.

Kiba stares at his opponent, it's official that Naruto has no knowledge of swordfight at all, but Naruto raw power and speed make up for it. The swordman eyes narrowed, it's time to get serious. Kiba shift his boken to the side, and charge.

Naruto instinct kick in as the blond instantly duck as a wooden sword went pass the blond hair in a horizontal slash. The blond blue eyes widened, surprised his opponent manage to get in front of him instantly.

Naruto put a bit of force on his feet as he jump backward to put a bit of a distant from Kiba, his instinct kick in once again making the blond raise his sword, just in time to block Kiba assault resulting in a loud sound of wood clashing. Now he know how skilled Kiba is in sword.

The two blonds clashed in sword, each trying to overpowered one another. Where Kiba have technique and is much more experienced in swordfighting, Naruto beat him in raw power and speed department. Both of the blonds eyes never leave one another, as if one mistake will result in death. It was an intense fight.

The crowds could only watch in awe as the two blonds fight on, they never thought the school most popular boy would be finding his match in the form of Uzumaki Naruto, who is fighting against Kiba in equal ground.

The very loud sound of wood clashed snapped the awe-looking crowds, both fighters is in a deadlock, both of them trying to overpowered one another.

Kiba smile. "You're good Uzumaki-san."

Naruto grinned in respond. "You're not too shabby yourself." Then his grin widened. "But I have to end it now, or I'll be late to club."

Before Kiba can question the spiky haired student, he feel his sword is push downward by a sudden strenght, and then he felt a great pain in his forehead.

It was a headbutt, courtesy of Naruto.

Rias, Akeno and the crowds of students eyes widened at the sight of Kiba falling down to the floor with a wide eyes, very surprised at the blond action.

When Kiba fell to the floor, Narut raise his sword to the air. "Yosh! Another victory to Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ano... Uzumaki-san." The referee called. "Y-you can't win except you score a point with the sword..."

"What?! But no one told me this is a kendo fight! I thought this is just some ordinary sword fight..."

"Pfft... Hahahahaha!" Everyone's look at the famous president of the occult club laughing loudly, while Akane beside her only giggle. "You are very amusing, Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba-kun, what do you think?"

Everyone eyes dart to the swordman, who is standing up with an amuse smile on his face. "Yeah, I fell for that one. Referee, I concede defeat."

The referee girl quickly snap, "Uh... The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." She said reluctantly.

"You don't really like me winning aren't you?" Naruto said with a tick mark.

Rias stand up from where she is sitting then walks toward the blond victor, with Akane following closely behind. "Well then, which price do you want, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

Without missing a beat, Naruto extend his hand. "The ramen please."

Everyone except Akeno blink in surprise. Did he just ask for the ramen price instead of a kiss from one of the two ladies of Kuoh Academy? Is he retarded?

Akane produce the ticket from her pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go, enjoy."

Naruto looks at the ticket with his eyes gleaming like children in their birthday. "Thank you very much!" Naruto bow to the black hair girl and proceed to exit the building in highspeed to god know where.

"Huh... What an interesting guy." Rias said outloud.

**XXX**

Several days had passed like the wind, with nothing eventful happens. To other ordinary students at least.

To Uzumaki Naruto, the passed several days is as troublesome as waiting three minutes for ramen to be done. You see, after the event of Naruto somehow beating Kiba, he was chased around by both Kiba's fans clubs and Rias and Akane's fans club, both trying to beat him down. It seems his action has been spread around the entire academy, even the teacher knew about it!

Also, it seems it affected the girls population somehow, they begin whispering when he walks past them, some even has red face when they stares at him, is his face that disgusting that they begin to get sick when looking at him? This also made his club president very happy, since there's a lot more ordered for plants which must Naruto delivered, resulting a much happier president and annoyed Naruto.

Without anyone knowing it, Sunday has come...

One evening, at the local ramen restaurant of Ichiraku.

"Old man! Give me another milk!" Naruto demanded.

Old man Teuchi sigh. "Naruto, you've been drinking milk since noon here," Not that he's complaining with the money he'll get, he just didn't want his number one patron to get milk drunk and somehow get into an accident. "You should head home, it's evening already."

"What? But I haven't had enough yet!" Naruto said slamming his large empty cup to the stool like a drunkard, which earn a sweatdrop from another customer a few seats away.

Teuchi shook his head. "No Naruto, you have enough."

Naruto sigh. "Fine... So how much do I owe you?"

After paying the bill for the god knows how many cup of milks, Naruto decided to stroll around the park. Maybe he'll forget all the tiresome events he's been experiencing these past few days. From being chased around to delivering plants while being chased, he is surprised himself he hasn't knocked unconsciousness yet.

And of course, he's been evading any members of the occult club for a reason. All of the members he has encounter has a weird feeling coming out of them, like they're not humans, like in those supernatural manga he's been reading... Nah, must be just his imagination.

When the blond is nearing the middle of the park he spot his friend with his few days old girlfriend talking to each other near the fountain, should he drop by to say 'Hi!'? Or should he leave the couple to their own?

However, when Issei girlfriend suddenly transform like a magical girl in one of the manga he's read, albeit this one transform more erotic than the blond manga, Naruto face went instantly red when he saw the girl boobs naked, now it's covered by black clothing things, though her clothing leave a lot to be desired.

Is this what real pro cosplayer is like?!

Naruto train of thought instantly cut of by the feeling of dread he instantly felt, it was the same feeling the day he met Issei girlfriend, Yuuma, but this time it's much more stronger.

When she produced a red spear from her hand, Naruto common sense is telling him to run, but he's mind is telling him to help. The blond body is shaking, he wanted to help and yet he felt the fear across his body, it was like an illusion as he sees himself dying in different manners.

But when Naruto blue eyes sees Issei, one of his handfull of friends in the school, got pierced by the red spear that disappear into the air, he made his decision.

"IIISSSEEEIIII!" Naruto scream out as he sprint toward the bloody student.

Issei dying eyes sees his blond friend stopping beside him. "Na...to..." He manage to whispered.

"Issei! Hang on buddy!" Naruto tries to closed the wound with his hands, but it is futile as blood keep pouring out. "Issei! Don't die on me!" Naruto screamed out, tears puring out of his eyes.

"_Naruto... Sorry buddy." _Issei then closed his eyes.

"No... no..." Naruto whispers in regret.

"Aww... I'm sorry, did I kill your best friend?" Yuuma asked, her black wings behind her.

"...why?" The blond asked.

"Why?" The girl chuckle. "It's simple really, he possessed something dangerous inside him, planted by god. So I kill him so not to posed a threat to us." The her eyes turned sadistic. "But now that you've seen me, I have to kill you too."

Then she felt it, a feeling of dread she never ever felt before, no... Dread is not the right words, it was a feeling of absolute terror.

Naruto slowly looks at her, his blue eyes are no more, now changed by a crimson slit eyes staring at her with so much hatred she could choke on them. Around him is a crimson aura, showing his killing intent for the world to see.

Yuuma confident instantly gone, this is not the kind looking friend her supposed boyfriend has, this is a monster. A monster that will kill her.

"I'll kill you..." He whispered, then he disappears and appearing in front of her in the blink of an eye. Yuuma violet eyes are filled with fear. "You'll pay..."

Yuuma felt a great pain as Naruto fist conected with her face, throwing her back away through the fountain, she uses her wings to keep herself affloated in the air while holding her now broken nose. "You... FUCKING TRASH!" Yuuma produce one of her spear. "DIE!" She threw it and the spear pierced through Naruto shoulder. "HA!"

To her surprised, Naruto does not flinch even when blood begin to poured out of his wound. "No pain..." He begins.

Yuuma eyes showed fear, as she begins to produced more and more spears. "DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIIEEEEEEE!"

Spears after spears pierced Naruto body and he does not scream out any pain, his crimson eyes stares directly into Yuuma's eyes. "... Is as deep and painful as the pain of losing a friend." Then he grip one of the spear that pierced his shoulder as he slowly took it out. "You who have taken my friend away..." To her surprised and absolute horror, her crimson spear turned azure. "WILL PAY!" He threw the spear.

Yuuma felt intense pain from her abdoment as the blue spear pierced through it. "What... Are you?!" She manage to asked before she decide to retreat rather than face this monster alone.

"Wait you bitch!" Before Naruto can chase after her, intense pain from his body stopping him on the spot. "No... I... Haven't..." Then he fell down, losing conciseness by the pain.

The last thing he sees, is a girl with crimson hair.

**XXX**

***PEKOPEKOPEKOPEKOPEKO***

A hand hit the stop button of the annoying pekopeko clock, the owner of the hand groaned in annoyance as he slowly sit up.

"Ugh... My head hurt like hell..." Naruto said holding his head. Then he noticed that he was naked. "What? Why am I naked?" The blond decide to think about it later, after his head feeling a bit better. "Now where's my clothes..." Naruto grab and pull his blanket, and to his surprised instead of clothing he is searching for he found a girl, naked like the day she's born. She moaned as her eyes slowly opens, showing her violet eyes.

"Ah... You're awake." She said as she slowly sit up, revealing more of her naked body.

**OH YEAH!**

Naruto eyes felt like coming out of its sockets, he is seeing Akeno, one of Kuoh academy ladies naked in his bed. His mind can't take it anymore and Naruto is launch to the farthest wall by a stream of nosebleed.

"Ara?"

**To be continued.**

**Hope you guys didn't hate me for this, anyway please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Axel: Hello guys! It's been a while, no? Man, I can't believe my DXD story actually got this many reviews! You guys rock! If I can give you guys free cookies I will!**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank my beta reader who save time to re-read this story, and all of you people who review this story!**

**Also, I admit my grammar aren't the best, yes, they are suck, but english aren't my first language, so do please understand my dilemma here. **

**For those people who wants Naruto to have powerful skill like Devil Bringer and Devil Arms, you have to wait a bit, cause he'll have them in time, as in on later chapters. So please be patient.**

**This chapter aren't the best, but I tried my best on it, this actually is my second attempt at this chapter, I deleted the first one cause it's suck, so please like it.**

**EDIT 1: Well, I've eddited this chapter for the sake of the story, I have realized my mistake and I apologize, so please accept this changed.**

**Anyway, on to the show!**

**XXX**

_**...ken...**_

_Where am I...?_

_**..aken...**_

_Did... Someone call me?_

_**Awaken.**_

A pair of blue eyes slowly opens at the calling, starring directly into the darkness of the sky.

"Where... Am I?" The owner whispers quietly.

_**Can you stand? **_

Naruto slowly stand up, he's a bit wobbly, but he manage. His blue eyes is looking around to find anything that can pint point where he is, but alas, all around him is nothing but complete darkness. He look on the ground, noticing the place he is standing is entirely made of glass, and there's a large picture of a women in robe with a pair of wings, one color in black and the other in white. All of the woman's body seems to be in chain.

"Where am I?" He asked once again.

_**You are 'Here'. **_A melodious voice said, clearly belonging to a girl.

Naruto look around to find the source of the voice, there's nothing but darkness. "And where is 'here'?"

'_**Here' is a place somewhere and nowhere, it is a place of meeting and a place of farewell.**_

"What the hell is that cryptic answer?!" Let it be known Naruto is not exactly a big fan of cryptic stuff.

_**So many questions, with so little time to answer. **_The voice said. _**Before we continue, we want to see if you're the one who will carries our will.**_

"What?"

Then four pillars emerges from the ground, each with something on them.

_**What will you choose we wonder? **_

A light shone to one of the pillar, it reveals a double edge blade, a long sword to be exact with normal bronze grip and guard.

_**Will you choose the path of warrior? The path of untold might and destruction.**_

Another light shined on a second pillar, this time revealing a large black grimoire.

_**Will you choose the path of mage? The path of infinite and never ending knowledge.**_

Another light shined upon a third pillar, revealing a large grey shield.

_**Will you choose the path of guardian? The path of protector that repealed all that harm your allies.**_

Another light shined upon the fourth and last pillar, revealing a single silver knife.

**Or will you choose the path of adventurer? The path of endless adventure and dreams.**

Naruto looks at all the stuffs on the pillars, all with certain interest on them.

_**Now choose.**_

Naruto firstly looks at the sword, he hold it and look at it intently. He can feel the power in it, despite the sword is a bit too dull for his taste. He put it back on the pillar, if he choose it he can destroy all the thing that threatened his friends, but that strength will someday harm them, he knows it. He seen it in many mangas about a super heroes having too much power that harms their family eventually, like a ticking time bomb.

Next the blond inspect the grimoire. It's a bit heavy for his liking though, but he can feel the knowledge inside this book. Naruto put the large grimoire back on the pillar, he's not exactly the person who likes reading book, if it's a giant manga than maybe.

Next he inspect the shield, it's not that heavy and it's kinda cool looking. He also likes the ideas of being able to shield all his friends from the pain. But the blond shook his head, if he only shield them, he can't end their pain. He put it back on the pillar.

Finally, he inspect the knife, it's pretty wicked looking so he give it a try. It's light, and he loves an adventure too. After all heroes always goes on an adventure somewhere at some point. But he put it back, he knew he won't be able to protect his friends if he always go around adventuring.

_**What is wrong? Do you not like them? **_ The voice asked.

Naruto sigh before answering. "It's not like I don't like them, it's just... If I take one I know I must sacrifice other, and that kinda suck you know? I can protect all my friends better if I have them all." Then Naruto got an idea. "Then, can I choose them all? I mean, you never said anything about me have to pick one, right?"

There's no answer for several seconds that made Naruto felt he angered the voice somewhat.

_**Very well. **_The four pillars submerge back to the ground. _**You have chosen the path of a warrior, the path of a mage, the path of a guardian, and the path of the adventurer. Your path is set.**_

Then suddenly a large set of door appears in front of Naruto.

"You want me to enter?" Naruto asked the voice, receiving no answer, he shrug and open the set of door.

Almost like the previous room, all around him is complete darkness and the floor made of glass, what's different now is the fact there's now images of multiple exotic weapons on the ground lined up in a circular manners.

_**Now then, we are curious of how you will do in this test.**_

"What? Another test?" He hates tests. Before the blond can protest again, something moves in the darkness, putting Naruto on edge. His guts are telling him something is watching him. Something... Terrible. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

And then something complied.

It was massive in size, with skin as dark as the darkness around him, its eyes yellow and large staring down at the blond.

Naruto entire body's freeze up, he can feel sweats coming down from his head.

Without registering anything the creature grab Naruto with its large hand, earning a painful gasp from Naruto. The creature then brought the blond to its eye level, and begin to squeeze the life out of him.

Naruto tries to get away from this situation, he struggle around but the creature grip is too strong, he can't do anything. He was powerless.

_WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!_

It was what crosses Naruto's mind, why is he so powerless? Why does he freezed up? Why is he so weak? He can't do anything at this point! He can't protect anyone!

_**I can grant you strength if you so desire.**_

"Wh...at?!" Naruto manage to let out.

_**I have choices for you, if you sold your soul to the devil, deep and black as the night , you will gain the absolute power of darkness. **_

_**Or you can also choose to sold your soul to the angels, pure as the light they are, no darkness can overcome them. **_

_**What will you choose?**_

Naruto glare to the dark abyss of the sky, anger can be seen on his eyes. "You... Fuck you voice! I'm not selling my soul to a devil or an angel! Uzu... Ugh!... maki Naruto belong... To no one!"

_**Good answer.**_

Naruto feels the hand gripping him slowly letting him go, the large creature fall back into the darkness of abyss.

_**Those who falls to the darkness are not worthy to wield the power, those who are blinded by the light are not fit to use the power. Now we can only pray and hope, that you, Uzumaki Naruto, will continued our legacy.**_

Now Naruto is looking very angry. "What?! What the hell are you talking about, you stupid cryptic voice?!"

_**Never let the darkness controls you, never let the light blinds you, walk forward to the path you decided. Remember young warrior, you cannot escape from destiny, but you can change it. **_

_**We shall meet again.**_

Then the darkness consumed him.

**XXX**

"Ugh..."

Naruto slowly sit up, he groan when he felt a bit of pain coming from his head. "What hit me...?" The blond looks at his surrounding, relief that he's back to his bedroom not in some dreamscape being tested by some weird cryptic voice. But then something caught his attention, the usual cup of ramens and empty bag of chips here and there is nowhere to be seen. So either he somehow clean it up and doesn't remember it, or his grandfather came home and clean up his room which is very highly unlikely.

But then the memories of the previous events hit him like a train, oh and he also remember seeing Akeno-senpai on his room, naked like the day she was born, sleeping on the same bed as he is. Naked. His face quickly went scarlet as he remember the view his eyes saw that moment, now he knew exactly why Akeno is very popular with the students population.

Naruto nose then pick up something, he sniff the air, he smells something good coming from downstairs... Then instantly multiple scenario appears on his head, this smell is coming from the kitchen he can tell, and either his grandfather went home and begin to cook dinner or Akeno-senpai is still here and is cooking dinner downstairs. Naruto quickly bolt out of his room and head toward the kitchen to investigate.

Akeno violet eyes looks toward the surprised form of Naruto on the kitchen entrance.

"My, Naruto-san. I can see your birdie." Is all Akeno said with a giggle. Did I forget to mention that Naruto is still naked?

Naruto looks at her with a confuse stare for a second, before slowly he looks down on himself and to his absolute horror, he is naked like the day he was born. Showing the world his defined muscle and his *Uhum* Manlinest junior, or Naruto junior. His best course of action is to scream like a girl, covering his manhood, and sprint back toward his room.

"Ara, ara~" Akeno giggles in amusement. Then she went back to preparing dinner for the two of them, humming a song in the process.

**XXX**

Naruto came back to the kitchen now fully clothed with a black t-shirt and a pair of orange shorts. His face is still blushing though. "Akano-senpai, what exactly are you doing here?" Was Naruto first question.

"Well, I'm here to take care of you until you wake up." Akeno answered preparing the foods on the dining tabble. "You've been unconscious for a day you know. I have to skip school to take care of you."

Naruto blink. An entire day? And the school most popular girl is skipping school to take care of him? "Uh... Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Wait! That's not the important question here! "Ano! A-Akeno-senapi, can I ask why are you naked on my bed?" Naruto asked, his face is getting redder and redder, it took all of his willpower to block out the image of a naked Akeno. He's a healthy hormonal male after all, and he's wearing shorts so if he's little birdie wake up Akeno'll notice and god knows what will happen.

"Ara, ara, so you do remember hm?" Akeno put the last food on the table, she also doesn't seem to mind the question about her naked in his room few hours ago. "Why don't I answer your question while we eat? Isn't that much better?"

Well... He is hungry, and his stomach has been demanding for him to eat, and the fact that the foods Akeno made looks great doesn't help a bit. So what did he have to lose?

"Well... I guess so."

Several minutes later, both students are sitting down on the dining table, both eating their dinner with Naruto eating with much more passion than Akeno.

"Before we begin, Naruto-san would you believe me if I tell you I'm a devil?" Naruto nodded his head, apparently accepting anything at this point, he's already too desperate for an answer to know what's exactly is going on. "Okay then, you may ask."

"So *Munch* Can you answer why are you *Munch* in my room naked?" Naruto asked between munches with slight blush on his face. He only hopes to whoever up there that he and Akeno didn't do anything indicent. He's not ready yet to be a dad.

"I was transferring some of my energy to you." Akeno answered, her eyes held amusement as she watch Naruto let out a relieve sigh. "Don't worry, I'm still a virgin." Naruto choke on his food.

"Too much information!" Naruto quickly said with a blush face, earning a giggle from Akeno. "Anyway, you said something about an energy."

Akane nod. "Yes, my demonic energy to be exact."

Naruto blink. "Uh... Demonic? Am I a devil then?"

"Hmm..." Akeno touch her lips cutely. "Not exactly, but you have demonic energy inside of you. All I did was shared a bit of it to help you healed up"

"And you do it... While sleeping beside me naked?"

"Yes, that's the most easiest and effective way." There's another reasons, but she won't tell the blond. "I must say I'm impressed, you healed from that many wounds overnight. You have a quite sturdy body."

Healed up? Now that she mentioned it, he remember seeing Yuuma killing her 'boyfriend' by piercing him in the chest, and after that it's getting a bit foggy. "Oh yeah! Issei! Is he alright?"

"Don't worry about your friend, he's fine."

"Oh... thank goodness." Naruto let out a breath of relief, hearing the good news of his friend being alright made him happy somewhat. "Ano, you said I'm not exactly a devil right? So what am I?"

"Well, you should ask Rias-Buchou about it."

"Rias-senpai?" So she knew about this? Now that she mentioned her, she did ask weird questioned about angels and devils.

"Yes, she know more about it than me." Akeno said. "By the way Naruto-san."

"Ah, please drop the 'san', I don't like formality."

"Then, Naruto-kun." Akeno stares at his blue eyes with her violet ones. "How is the food?"

Naruto blink, food? "Oh! It's delicious! I never eaten anything this good!" Being reminded about the heavenly foods, Naruto went back to eating. "You're a very good cook senpai!"

"Ah! Thank goodness!" Akeno smile happily, while silently enjoying the compliment the blond boy is giving to her. After all she learned cooking because of-

***Pipipipipip* *Pipipipipip***

Akeno fish out her cell phone, her eyes widened a bit. "Oh my, Naruto-san, do you mind coming with me after you fini-" Akeno words stop in her throats,her eyes held a surprised looks on them as she watch Naruto finishing the last food on the table.

"Man! That fill me up!" Naruto then notice Akeno's starring. "Uh, what is it?"

Akeno only shook her head in amusement. "Can you come with me? President Rias is calling."

"Huh? Uh, sure. Just let me change first."

"Of course."

**XXX**

It was when Naruto step out of his house that he realised it's evening already.

He follow his senpai silently, while sometime engaging her in a small talks or simple questions, It should be known that Naruto hates complete silent. His personality isn't exactly made for silent. Except for gardening, since he's completly focused on the plants.

"We're here."

It was the nearby park Naruto encounter the women that killed his friend, Issei, in front of him and stabs him multiple time. Just remembering about it made his blood boiled. Naruto grit his teeth in anger, when he see that Yuuma girl again he'll rip her apart.

When Naruto take his first step on the park he is greeted by a feeling of dread, the same one as when he first encounter Yuuma when she transform into that black angel. Without wasting another second Naruto sprint toward the source of the dread.

"Ara, ara. He's gone." Akeno sigh. "... I hope you know what you're trying to do, president."

Naruto sprint with full speed,the sense of dread is getting stronger so he knew he is heading in the right direction.

_Faster! _Naruto demanded his own body, increasing the speed of his run.

Naruto eyes widened when he sees two persons a few feet away, a strange man and his supposed to be dead friend, Issei. A smile broke out of the face of one Uzumaki Naruto, seeing a supposed dead friend alive was something he welcome anytime.

"Isse-" Naruto words was cut off, his eyes widened in shocked as he sees Issei once more getting pierced by a spear of light, this time blue in color.

"No... ISSEEEIII!"

Issei looks up toward someone very familiar to him running to his side. "Na... Naruto!?" He manage to said, for some reasons the pain from this spear is much greater than before.

"God damn it man! Why is it everytime I met you on a park, you always get pierced by a spear!" Naruto said with a hint of desperation on his voice, he ignores the fact that Issei has this weird aura around him. "Hold on, I'll take it out."

The man in coats looks on in surprise as Naruto slowly took out the spear from Issei body. Since his hand isn't burning that mean he's not a devil, is he an angel then? No, that's impossible, a fallen angel? But then why help a devil instead of his own kind?

Instead of the spear disappearing once taken out, a bluish energy comes out of the blond, taking over the spear as it slowly changed colors into a darker blue, much to the man in coat surprised.

"Stay here. I'll take care of that black winged weirdo." Naruto turned around and face the fallen angel, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah... Sure, I'll stay here." Issei said weakly, it's not like he can move anyway.

"Alright, I don't know who you black angels are, but you guys seems to have fetish of piercing guys with spears, and since you're a guy I'm not gonna comment on it." Naruto said, earning a twitch from the man. "But, I'm not in the mood to let my friend dies again, so I ask, no, I demand you to leave here right now before I kick your ass to kingdom come!"

The man watch the blond for a minute before let loose a loud laugh. "Hahahahahaaha! You? Defeating me? You must be dreaming, boy. I am a proud member of the fallen angels, I don't know what you are but I won't be defeated by a weak brat like you!" He produce another spear of light.

Naruto eye twitch. Let it be known that Naruto isn't the type who likes to be underestimate let alone being called weak, especialy by someone like this bastard. "I'll show you weak, you bastard!" Naruto charge toward the man.

The man smirk and threw the spear with great strength launching it with great speed. With their distant, it only take a second for Naruto to be pierce. But a split second is all the blond need

A burst of speed.

The fallen angels eyes widened, his mouth hang opened. "Impossible..." He whispered, his eyes watches his spear lodged itself on a tree. He had missed his target on such a short distance.

"Aww... You missed." A cocky voice said behind the man.

"What... are you?" The man asked, his eyes now showed fear.

"Hmm..." The voice owner seems to think about, "How about..." He grinned devilishly. "You're worst nightmare!"

A fountain of blood, the man screamed in pain while holding the lump that was supposed to be his right hand, crimson blood poured out. The man grits his teeth and forced himself to fly.

"Wha-?! Get back here you coward!" Naruto ordered while pointing his spear of light at the fallen angel.

"You... Fucking runt! I'll deal with you later!" The man then flew away with high speed.

Before Naruto can decide whether he should curse the man or try to chase after him, the sound of clapping stop him from doing either.

"Very Impressive, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Naruto quickly do a 180 and point his spear toward the owner, but point it down when he sees them. "Rias-senpai..." His red eyes return back to its original blue.

The red head beauty stop her clapping, slowly walks toward the blond with Akeno and Kiba following closely behind. "I am impressed, you manage to defeat a fallen angel all by yourself."

Naruto stares at her for several seconds, before he rub his head with his free hand, a sheepish grin is attached to his face. "Ah, well, you know that kind of guy can't match the power of Uzumaki Naruto! It was easy!"

Rias giggle. "Still, defeating a fallen angel by yourself is indeed an impressive feats."

"Come on senpai stop complimenting me. You'll make me blush." Never forget that any person likes to be complimented, especially by a beautiful girl.

Kiba watches on the blond with his usual kind smile. He is impressed himself, the blond tactic is a risky but effective one. Usually a fallen angel will fight at a distance, but Naruto's opponent underestimated him and foolish enough to fight at close range, and Kiba knew how effective the blond is at close quarter combat from first hand experience.

Then Kiba's eyes narrowed, there's a chance Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai didn't notice it, but Naruto's legs is shaking a bit though the blond didn't show it in his face, so either he didn't notice it himself or he's hiding it.

Naruto then remember something much more important than being showered by compliments. "Oh yeah! Issei!" Naruto quickly went to the side of his fallen friend, throwing his spear of light to the ground, which dispersed itself.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, he'll be fine." Rias walk next to Isse, "Can you raise him up?"

Naruto comply and raised Issei up, flinching when blood poured out of his wound. Rias hand glew bright green as she touch the wound.

A minute later, she stop healing him. "Alright, the wound are close for now. Can you help me take him to his house, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course!" He'll help any of his friend that's in trouble! As long as it's reasonable, of course.

"Good, I'm sure you have a lots of questions, yes?" The blond nodded his head. "Then, Akeno, Kiba-kun, you can leave now. I'll be taking care of Issei-kun."

The two nodded their heads, a red glowing symbol appears beneath them.

"I will see you tommorow president, Naruto-kun." Akeno bow her head once befor e she disappear.

"I will take my leave then." Kiba said as he too entering the symbol that slowly disappear.

Naruto watches them with amazement in his eyes. "Man, that is so cool! I wanna do that!" The blond childishly said, earning another giggle from Rias.

"Maybe another time. But for now, let's go to Issei-kun house."

**XXX**

"So, you guys are really devils then?"

Rias nods her head. "Yes we are."

The two of them are walking calmly toward Issei's place with the blond on the lead, Naruto been there a couple of time so he know where it is. And of course, as a gentleman Naruto is the one who carries Issei on his back.

"I see..." Naruto looks at the red-haired upperclassmen. There's this weird aura around her. "So that explains your weird aura. But before that." Naruto stop walking.

Rias stop moving and looks at her kouhai confusedly. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you've saved my friend from the brink of death, so you have my eternal gratitude." Naruto bowed his head in gratitude.

"You don't have to do that. After all, he's now my manservant because of it."

"It doesn't changed the fact you saved his life, so please accept my gratitude." Naruto is still bowing.

Rias sigh at his stubbornness. "Very well then, I accept your gratitude. But I'm surprised you accepted this so well."

"When you fight with people with wings and can shoot spears made of light, you'll accept any explanation given to you."

"Is that so?"

The two then continued on their journey, with Rias briefly explaining about Devils, Angels, and Fallen angels history. About the three races always fighting against each other, etc. Etc. Rias actually lost Naruto in the middle of her explanation.

"-That's about it. Hm? Are you listening Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snap out of his dream land. "What? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm listening."

Rias looks at him with a deadpanned face. "You're not listening are you?"

"Err... Sorry."

Rias sigh. "No, it's alright. Any other question?"

Only one comes to mind. "What am I?"

Rias stares at the blond for several seconds before she smiles, her blue eyes glittering in the darkness of night. "You are..."

**XXX**

"There you go..." Naruto put Issei gently down on his bed.

"Thanks you for your help Naruto-kun."

"No problem." Naruto sigh tiredly.

"Still having hard time accepting it?"

"Yeah..." Naruto answers slowly, his eyes held a maelstrom of emotions. When you've been living seventeen years of your life normally and someone just blow it up to pieces you'll be having a very hard time accepting the fact.

"The sooner you accepted it the better." It's a bit harsh, but it's the truth.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto sigh once again. "Hey, senpai-" His words stop in his throat. His eyes widened and his mouth opens.

Rias then noticed the stares Naruto is giving her. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong except-OF YOU STRIPPING! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STRIPPING?!"

Rias tilted her head in confusion, "And what's wrong with me stripping?"

"It's wrong! You can't just strip in front of a male like this!" Naruto said covering his eyes with his hands, though he peek a little from the space of his fingers.

Rias then remove the last of her clothes that covered her undergarment as she strike a pose.

**DASHING!**

"Oh god! Please put some clothes on!" Naruto tries his hardest to cover his eyes, but the image of Rias in all but her underwear is already drilled into his head.

"Hai, hai."

Naruto hears a few shuffling. "A-Are you clothed now?"

"Yup."

The blond let out a sigh of relieve, he then remove his hand-Only to be greeted by the sight of a very much naked like-the-day-she-was-born Rias. The blond could see her pink nipples and her shaved uh... 'Womanhood'(YAAAY NIPPLES!).

**OH YEAH!**

"I lied." Was Rias simple excuses. "You can look if you want to." Rias held her large breast up together. "If you become a good boy, I might let you touch them."

Naruto quickly covers his nose, but alas blood can be seen coming out of the space of his fingers. The blond decided to do a tactical manly retreat before he is knocked unconscious again by the sight of a naked women.

Rias watch amusedly at the sight of the retreating nosebleed blond. She is holding back laughing out loud in case of Issei parents waking up.

"It's so fun to tease him!"

Let's just say that Rias developed a habit of teasing the blond from that day forward.

**XXX**

"Ugh... I'm having a headache." Naruto said while walking out of his house. Yesterday event was something Naruto wanted to forget, but the memory of him seeing Rias naked couldn't be erased that easy unfortunately. Resulting him having a cold shower a few minutes ago. "Damn hormone..."

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto look toward the source, much to Naruto horror it was Rias, with Issei following closely behind her.

"Ugh!?" Naruto quickly do an evasive action and hide behind any nearby cover. "G-good morning senpai... And Issei."

"Yo! Morning, Naruto." The brown-haired boy greeted back. "Why are you hiding behind a lamp post?"

"Just in case Rias-senpai started to strip again."

"You've seen senpai strip?!" Issei asked with jealousy in his tone. "You lucky bastard!"

"Come on, Naruto-kun. I won't strip here in broad daylight." Rias said, before her smile turn mischief. "Unless you forced me too."

"No way!"

"Aww, why not? I'm sure Issei wont mind."

"Yes, please go ahead and strip. Don't mind me, just think of me as some kind of rock." Issei immediately said.

"Issei you bastard! don't cheer her on!"

"But we'll be able to see senpai stripping! In broad daylight!" Issei said, not caring even if Rias is next to him.

The antics continued on for several more minutes until Rias remind them that they'll be late if they don't go now. Much to Naruto relief and Issei disappointment, Rias doesn't strip.

When the trio arrives at school,just as expected a crowds gathered and watch the unimaginable sight of Naruto and Issei walking to school together with the most popular girl in academy.

"W-WHY?!"

"N-No way! Not those guys!"

"I can understand Uzumaki, but the lowlife?!"

"R-Rias-oneesama!"

Issei eye twitch. "Why did they call me a lowlife and not you?"

"Because I'm not a pervert." Naruto answered, not knowing that his reputation with the girls improves after his 'death match' with the school most popular boy, Kiba. Though he has to face the wrath of Kiba's fans club.

Truth to be told, the blond doesn't exactly like the attention he is getting right now. walking to school with Rias will get the attention he doesn't want to right now, like with those hardcore Rias fans club, looks like he'll be facing them sometime soon.

While Naruto is thinking the troublesome situation he'll be facing, Issei is making a perverted happy face while looking at Rias face.

When the three of them enter the building, Rias turn around and said, "I'll be sending errand boy later."

"An errand boy?"

"See you two after school." Rias said as she turned around and walk to wherever her destination is.

"W-Wait a minute!" Issei calls out. "Rias-senpai!" But the red head already walks up stairs, before Issei can chase after her a direct punch tot he face cut him off.

"Issei! You bastard!" It was Matsuda, the bald pervert, yelled for some reasons tears pouring out of his eyes. "You betrayed out comradeship in the loser alliance!" The he looks at Naruto. "You too!"

"If you punch me, I'll kick your butt."

A hand stop Matsuda before he can do any action that will result in his death. "Well, calm down, Matsuda." It was Motohama, the glass wearing pervert.

"Motohama!"

"Don't get yourself killed by punching Naruto." He touch his glasses with two fingers. "First, we want to hear what's going on, Issei, Naruto." The he glares at them both. "So how the hell did yo two manage to walk to school with Rias-senpai!?"

"Matsuda, Motohama." Issei called from the ground, his cheeks is red from being hit by 'You betrayed us!' punch.

"What, Issei?"

Issei turned to face them, his eyes are close as if trying to look cool. Though the blood coming out of his nose doesn't exactly made him cool looking. "Have you seen real breasts?"

That struck them like lightning to their core as the two of them freezed up like a statue at the fact that their friend have seen real breasts. For those who are in the loser alliance one does not simply seen real breasts without needing to peek secretly.

That's enough reason to make Naruto leave the scene and heads to class, as much as he value their friendship, Naruto will not join them in their perverted antics. He's not in the mood today.

Unknown to him, two pairs of eyes is watching them from upstairs.

One of them is a black haired glasses wearing student, her violet eyes is staring intently at the two boys. The second one belongs to the familiar red head, Grimory Rias.

"It's not like you to impulsively bring someone to the household." The glasses wearing female said. "And you bring two of them."

"It's not?" Rias questioned. "But you're wrong, Sona. The blond one isn't one of mine."

The glasses student, Sona, looks at Rias confusedly. "He's not?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Sona stares at Rias for several seconds, before turning her sight to back to the students.

"I see, and I suspect you want him?"

"Yes," Rias admitted. "He is... interesting." There's another reason, but she doesn't have to know about it yet.

"I see."

**XXX**

***Ding Dong* *Ding Dong***

"That's all for today, I want those questions answer by tomorrow." The teacher said as he leave the classroom, ignoring the whining of his students.

Naruto let out a sight of relief, he's not really in the mood to study now. "Well Issei, I'll be going now." Naruto stood up from his chair, shouldering his bag.

"Eh? Where are you going? I thought Rias-senpai will send someone here."

"Well, tell her I'll see her later, I need to go to the gardening club first." He's absent yesterday, so he should at least show his face.

"Alright then, I'll stay here. See you around."

"Yeah, see you man."

It's a pretty long trip going to the green house from the main building, a ten minutes walk, five if you run but the teacher will kill you. And as the blond suspected, once he reach there there's only one person, his club president Kaede, she quickly interrogate him about his relationship with Rias-senpai. Words got around fast it seems.

"I told you, there's nothing going on." Naruto said with an annoyed face while watering a pot of yellow flowers.

"Come on, Kouhai-kun. Give me the dirt!" Kaede nudge the blond from behind a few times. "Give me the juicy details! I promise I wont tell anyone!"

"For the last time, there's nothing going on between us! We just coincidentally met on the way here!"

"Riiiight, and I can fly."

Naruto respond with a grunt of annoyance, choosing to focused on watering the flowers.

Kaede sigh,she knew she won't get anything from her kouhai. Then she got an idea. "Fine... At least tell me why you're absent yesterday."

"Oh, well I caught a cold yesterday, but I'm fine now. Don't worry." He felt bad about lying, but there's no way she'll believe he's half dying on the bed naked with Akeno-senpai beside him to transfering her energy to him.

One second thought, maybe she will.

"That's still doesn't change the fact that you're absent yesterday. I have to give you punishment."

"What?! But why? I mean, it's only a day and last week you were absent too!"

"That was last week, and that's me the club president and not some unimportant member." Kaede said in a matter of fact tone. "So i have to punish you, I'll start by ordering you to tell me the juicy details of your relationship."

"Wha-?! What kind of weird logic is that?!" She started to sound like some dictator with her power in the gardening club. "That's unfair! And I tell you again, there's nothing going on!"

"Lies! If you don't tell me the truth I'll have you strip for me!" A perverted dictator. It's a good thing there's only two of them here since it's a bit early for club activity.

"I'm not lying! And what's with the perverted punishment?" If this continues Naruto'll probably raise a coup against Kaede for her perverted dictatorship, and it'll be a long and bloody fight. With slight perverted element in the middle.

Kaede eyes narrowed, and Naruto instantly got a very bad feeling, every time she narrowed her eyes she always do something very-

"Then I'll strip!" Kaede declared.

Perverted...

"You can't strip! Don't you have any dignity at all?! I'm a male damn it!"

"I know, and I also knew how weak you are seeing perverted things, even getting close proximity with a girl flustered you." Naruto looks away, it's a shame to admit it, but it's the truth. "So I'll strip until you tell me your relationship with Rias!" Or she'll stop until she has no clothes left to strip.

"N-NO! You can't!" Naruto quickly dash over to her to stop her from opening her school uniform. Although some side of him WANT to see her naked. What? Kaede is a beautiful girl, although her bust isn't as big as Rias and Akeno, she's still beautiful.

Fortunately, before any of them loses any clothes the green house door opens, stopping the fight for dominance.

"Hm? Who are you?" Kaede asks as she and Naruto stares at the figure.

"Hey, I know you! You're that girl I crashed into two days ago!" Naruto said remembering the quite girl he crashed into. Now that Naruto got a good look at her, she's a bit small, her hair is white-or is that silver? Her brown eyes are staring into his form as she walks toward them.

"Can we help you?" Kaede asked, half suspecting she's gonna confess to Naruto. If her kouhai said is true, then there's a chance she's one of those girls that believe in destiny encounter like bumping into a guy.

"... Uzumaki Naruto-san?" The girl asked, her voice is a bit small and quite, something tells Naruto she's one of those girls that doesn't like to talk much. Is she one of those Kuudere Issei's always talks about? Damn it, he's rubbing off on him.

"That'll be me." Naruto answers.

"... Please come with me. Buchou sent me." The girl said.

Buchou? Oh! "You mean Rias-senpai?" The girl nod. "I see... Well, I guess it can't be helped." Naruto walks toward a nearby table to pick up his bag. "Kaede-senpai, sorry but I have to excuse myself today. I have uh... Important business to do."

"Business huh?" Kaede doesn't seems to buy Naruto excused.

Naruto sweatdrop, he's not exactly the best liar in town here. "Uh... Yeah, very important."

Kaede stares at the blond for several more minutes, making the blond squirm under her gaze, before she sigh. "Fine, go on to your business. But I expect to see you next week."

Naruto smile. "Thanks senpai! I owe you one!" With that, Naruto walks out of the green house with the white haired girl in tow.

Kaede could only shook her head. "He better tell me his relationship or at least gives me a strip tease for this." Kaede said as she went back to gardening while waiting for other to arrive, muttering about 'Ilicit lover' and 'pole dance' along the way. This is what happened when you watch too many tv dramas and a few too many gentleman movies.

**XXX**

"So what's your name?" Naruto asks trying to strike up a conversation with the girl. The blond isn't exactly a fan of quietness.

"Toujou Koneko. First year." She answers, taking the lead on their journey to the occult clubroom.

"Oh? You're my kouhai then?"

"Yes, do you want me to call you senpai?"

"Well, it's up to you. I don't mind you calling me just Naruto."

"Just Naruto?"

"Yes, just Naruto."

The girl didn't answer, she just nodded her head.

In the next few minutes you can see Naruto's trying his best to strike up conversations with the girl, she answers when needed and most of the time nodding her head as she listens to the blond talking about anything he's thinking trying to liven up the atmosphere. Although it may not look like it but the girl is always listening to Naruto despite her lack of response.

"So Koneko-san." Her head perk up a bit, showing she's listening. "Since you're with Rias, are you a... you know."

"Yes, I am." Koneko answers.

"I see." So even cute girls like her is one huh? Well he's not surprised, seeing as Kuoh two famous ladies is a devils too after all. Narutot train of thought is stop when he sees a delicate hand holding a lolipop in front of his face.

"Oh? Can I have it?" A nod from the girl. "Thanks Koneko-san." Naruto take the candy gratefully, though he takes the candy a bit carefully from her hand like her hand will break away if he's not careful.

"Koneko."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Koneko." The white haired girl said, though she's still not looking at him.

Naruto stares at her for a few seconds, before grinning. "Sure thing, Koneko."

Thet made the girl a bit happy for some reasons.

**XXX**

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto-kun, and thank you for getting him Koneko-chan."

Naruto eyes stares around the room, there's Kiba, Akeno, Rias, Koneko and Issei inside the room that only lid by the canddles around the room, then he noticed from the corner of his eyes a white curtain that he didn't notice from his last visit to this place.

"Is that... A shower room?"

"Yes, it is." Rias answers with a hint of proudness in her voice.

"... This club is so cool." It's not everyday you see a shower room inside a non-sport clubroom. He wish the gardening club have one.

"Now then, why don't you get comfortable? Kiba-kun, can you give Naruto some room?" Kiba nod and move a bit to the left, giving some space between Akeno and himself.

When the blond whisker sit down, Rias begins to talk. "We welcome you once again to the Occult Research club, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Rias sit down on a wooden desk that usually used by high ranking people.

"Can we cut to the chase, senpai?" Naruto asked. "Not to be rude, but you said you'll be explaining more of what I am."

Rias chuckle a bit at the blond impatient expressions. "Of course, then let me tell you." Rias shift a bit to get comfortable, knowing this revelation will probably earned her lots of questions.

Rias then stare at the blond, her eyes glittering with high interest. "Uzumaki Naruto, you..."

Everybody hold their breath, many has create multiple deduction of what Naruto really is.

"... Are the forgotten race of **Nephilim.**"

"The what?" Issei asked, there's another race?

"Nephilim." Rias said again. "One of the forgotten race of old, a race of half angel and half devil."

Everyone except Naruto and Issei eyes widened at the information, their mind couldn't believe such words would come out of her mouth.

"But it's impossible." Kiba said. "Angel and Devil can't reproduce, the two race doesn't exactly fit to do that."

Rias nods her head. "Yes, you are right. I almost couldn't believe it myself." Her blue eyes stares at all of the people in this room. "But it's the truth, I'm sure you felt it too, right Akeno?"

Everyone stares at the black-haired beauty, who nods at Rias questioned, confirming it.

"But how? Angel must use a very long ritual to reproduce so that they wont become a fallen angels, and a devil will certainly will feel a lot of pain from the ritual."

Rias sigh. "I have no idea myself, but you all have seen what he is capable off." Rias look at Koneko. "...Except for Koneko-chan." That makes the white haired girl feel a bit jealous.

"The legend said that, in the old-time of age there's a race that possessed the blood of the two strongest race of angels and devils, They are the race who are called 'Nephilim'." Rias tell tha tale with passion hinted on her voice, she seems to be enjoying it. "They say that Nephilim inherited powers of both angels and devils, making them a formidable opponent. They are fierce fighter like a devil, and kind hearted like an angel."

"At that time, there are still three major power struggle, the devils, the angels and the fallen angels. The three race ignored the Nephilim since they did not see the threat they possessed... yet. When the war has gone out of controlled, and the humans started to suffer heavily because of it, one person raise to protect humanity."

"He is the forgotten hero, Sparda of the Nephilim. He rally the Nephilim to fight, so that humanity have to suffer no more, he wage an impossible war against the three races... and won."

Everyone staring intently at what Rias is telling them, Naruto specially since she's telling them about his race in the time of old, usually he'll be asleep by now.

"The three race didn't take kindly of their defeat, and it's now obvious how superior the Nephilim is compare to them. No holy or dark weapons is effective and they said that the Nephilim can survived a thousand trust of human weapons. They are the strongest race, and so the three races decided to joined together to wage a genocide war against the Nephilim."

"It took them a hundred years, a hundred years to kill off a race with numbers far less then their own. However, the last of their kind, Sparda, uses his last remaining power to created a barrier that separated the worlds, and so humankind knows peace for a few more hundred years until the barriers weakened."

Everyone stares at Rias with different emotions shown in their faces, especially Naruto.

"You mean... I'm the last of my kind?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps, but there's a chance there are other like you out there somewhere." Even though it's a thousand years old story, there's still a chance right?

"... I see."

No one said a words, it's an awkward silence, one could swear they can cut the awkwardness with a knife. That is until Rias broke it off.

"And so, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, I ask of you." She stood up from where she is sitting and walks closer toward Naruto. "Will you..."

"Make a contract with me and become mine?"

Everybody looks at the president of the Occult Club like she is insane. Maybe she is.

"You want me... To become yours?" An image of a dominatrix wearing Rias whipping him with a whip appears on his mind. Naruto shivered, being whipped around by a girl isn't exactly his piece of pie.

"Yes, that's right."

"As in... Like Issei right? That evil piece thingy you tell me about?" There's hope hinted on his voice.

"That's the one."

"But I thought only dying people can become a piece something?" Issei asked while scratching his head, everything that had happened has taking a toll on his head.

"Usually, but you can become one with a contract if they so wish." Rias stares into Naruto eyes, her blue against his blue. "So, will you?"

Naruto stares at Rias in disbelief, he have the basic concept of the evil piece thanks to Rias explanation from last night, but he can't believe she ask him outright like this though.

"So how is this contract thing work?"

"Simple, we make contract to one another, if one of use break it that person will die." Rias doesn't seem bothered by the fact at all.

Naruto eye twitch as he stares at the red head. "That's a bit... Dangerous isn't it?" And the fact she doesn't seems to be too much bothered by it is freaking him out. Is all devil like this?

"That's how contract work." Rias said with a matter of fact tone.

Naruto think about all the pros and cons of joining with her, and what will probably happens if he accept her offer. He doesn't exactly liked being ordered around by someone else, but he still don't understand much about all of this supernatural stuff and he somehow owe her his life.

"Naruto-kun, it's better if you accept Buchou's offer." Akeno said, her usual kind smile can be seen. "Now that you injured a fallen angel they'll be looking for you, and joining Buchou will somewhat get you protection against them." But she knew Naruto doesn't scare of being attack by the fallen angels, so she added. "And she save your life."

Naruto eye twitch, Akeno has a point there, Rias did saved his and Issei's life. But...

Naruto closed his eyes for several seconds, before opening them. "My answer is..." The blond paused.

"No."

Every devils except Akeno eyes widened at his answers, with the later just sigh in disappointment. She knew this will happened, Naruto isn't exactly a big fan of being tied down.

Rias then question. "May I ask why?"

"Because..."

"because?"

"I don't like to be lord around by people." Was Naruto simple answers.

"That's it?"

The blond nodded. "Yup. But," Now he's starring deep into Rias blue eyes. "Since you did save my life, I, Uzumaki Naruto will come to your call of help, should you ever need it." Then he put his right hand to his heart. "And I shall bring you victory.

Rias stares back into Naruto owns eyes with a surprised looks, before she let out a small laugh. "interesting, Very well then, I accept your offer, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

And so, two friendship between the Nephilim and the Gremory family had been formed.

The wheels of fate is turning.

And no one can stop it.

**To be Continued.**

**"Sorry for some comment that I make and any misspelling"**

**Sincerely beta reader, eternalw.**

**"And do please review for any critics or questions, the more there is the spirited I get to write again!"**

**Sincerely Author, Axel yamamoto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Axel: Hello eveyrbody! I'm back with more story for you guys to (Hopefully) enjoy! Now, this isn't exactly my proudest work, but I do tried my best, so please at least review it so I can get better, okay? **

**Now. I wanted to give my thanks to all people who reviewed my story, and forgiveness of not quite putting up to you guys expectation. **

**Also, a special thanks to Tsunashi777! Who had beta'd this chapter and giving me some ideas, so give some credit to him everyone!**

**Now then, let me warned you that this chapter may lack humor, since it's mostly fighting chapter, so please bear with me, kay?**

**Now then, on with the story!**

**XXX**

"So... Kiba, where are we going again?"

"To the weapon shop, Naruto-san."

It's evening time, where most Kuoh Academy students already left school to do whatever they're planing, from going home to hanging out with friends to going to the weapon shop, just like Kiba and Naruto.

Fortunately for the two blonds, most of the female population already left school, so there wont be any weird rumors about them going somewhere for the evening.

"Oh, yeah! Man, this is gonna be great!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. "So are we going to go to some black market weapon store for Devils?"

Naruto is imagining some shady guy as the dealer wearing black rain coat who opens them that showed the weapons they can buy when they arrived and said, 'Welcome'. In a perfectly weird voice.

Kiba smile at his new friend attitude. "Well, no. A devil shop only available in the Devil world unfortunately." Naruto enthusiasm dissapear slightly. "But don't worry, this place is just as good, for human standard at least."

Well Kiba's a fighter, so the blond is assured that his blond fellow knew about good weapons.

He hope so at least.

Kiba led the his fellow blond to downtown, with the crowds growing more and more as they walks toward the middle of the city. They also gained quite a few attentions to themself, who's not going to look at two good looking blond, one with a 'Gentle-Bishoujo' looks while the other is a 'Wild-Delinquent' looking blond, they're bound to earn themself some attention.

Of course, it made Naruto quite uncomfortable, while Kiba just walk on as if nothing happen, that's the different between a person who got asked out almost everyday and a person who hangout with the school notorious perverts.

After walking for half an hour, Kiba stop in front of a two-story shop.

The shop isn't anything fancy, just two story plain looking building among the other shops lining up beside the store. The shop large window showing the variety antique display.

"Here it is." Kiba said.

"Here?" Naruto looked at the sign above the shop entrance. "'Lisbeth Antique Shop'?"

"Yes, the owner here is an acquaintance of mine, so don't worry." After saying that, Kiba enter the shop, with the blond following closely behind.

The sound of the bell can be heard as Kiba opened the door.

Naruto eyes widened at the sight that greeted him upon entering the store. "Woah..."

Dozens of antiques lines up inside the store, with large antique weapons hanging upon the wall, and the smaller one is inside a case of glasses. It's certainly is an amazing sight for weapons lover like Naruto.

And of course, like any other weapons lover, he instantly went all giddy and inspect the weapons closely.

"Oh! This one is so cool! No wait! This one is cooler!"

Kiba only watches in amusement at his friend antics, looks like buchou order of taking Naruto to a weapon shop was a right idea.

"Welcome!"

Both blonds look at the person who walks out from a door leading to the back of the shop.

It was a brown haired girl, wearing a uniform that closely resemble a maid, a dark red top wit puffed sleeves and flared skirt.

"Good evening, Lisbeth-san." Kiba greets the girl with a familiar tone.

What Narut guessed is the owner of the shop, smile upon seeing Kiba. "Oh? Kiba-kun! Good evening, it's been a while."

"Indeed, Lisbeth-san."

The girl then noticed Naruto standing semi-awkwardly beside Kiba. "Who's your friend, Kiba-kun?"

"This is Uzumaki Naruto-kun, he's a friend that needs a... Special weapon."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto bowed his head politely, for all he knew she'll be the one that supply him with cool weapon, so being polite doesn't hurt.

Lisbeth smile. "I see, nice to meet you. You can call me Lisbeth, it's not my real name but call me that." She too bowed at the whiskered blond. "Anyway, you were saying about weapon?"

Kiba nodded his head. "Yeah, a sword to be exact."

"You're in luck then! I just finished making a few swords these past few days. Come on back!" Lisbeth then lead the two blonds toward the door she came from before.

Naruto looked puzzle. "Where are we going?" Aren't they supposed to pick weapons?

"To the back of my shop, of course! I'm not letting you pick up those old weapons up front."

"You mean they aren't for fighting?" Naruto asked as they descend a wooden stairs.

"Of course not! They're for accessories only, although they weight the same, the blade qualities isn't that good."

Lisbeth lead the two blonds toward the back of her shop, or the 'storage' part of her shop according to her, though she said storage it's more of a forge with dozens of wicked looking weapons hanging on the wall that, of course made Naruto giddy as hell.

"Look at all this weapons..." Naruto eyes is shining like kids on their birthday seeing their presents, one could swear he's drooling.

Kiba looks very amused. "I know you'll be impressed."

Naruto only nod dumbly, still ogling the weapons on the wall.

Lisbeth puffed her chest in pride. "It's cool right? And it's all made by me!"

"Anyway Naruto-kun, what kind of weapons you need?" She knew Kiba said he needed a sword, but it can't hurt to ask.

Now, a dozens of imaginations appears on the blond head of what kind of weapon he'll use, from battle axe to dinner fork and a stick of wood, but a weapon flashes his mind from a manga he read about a week ago.

"A sword please." Although a cliche weapon of choise, sword is very badass in his opinion.

"Oooh! That's a nice one!" Then Lisbeth seems to scanned the blond from top to bottom, making him slightly uncomfortable. Several seconds later, she beamed him a smile "I have the perfect weapon for you, then!"

Lisbeth ran inside a room, the shuffling of stuff can be heard coming out of the room, a minute later Lisbeth emerged back, carrying a large sword that's covered by a brown cloth. Though she seems to be stumbling a bit because of the wight of the weapon.

"Here it is! One of my prize weapons that I made!"

The blacksmith gave the weapon in the bundle to the blond, which he winced a little at the heavy weight of the weapon. Naruto looked at the blacksmith, as the later urged him to opened it, slowly Naruto uncovered the cloth.

"I present to you..." Lisbeth do a 360 spined and extended her hand to the side. "Red Queen!"

Naruto eyes widened as he looks at the large blade in his hand.

It was a one edge blade, it has a ornately red etched base with a motor-cycle like shift near the grip. The size of the sword is enough to put it in the 'Long Sword' category, albeit a bit heavier.

"Woah..." Naruto is speechless, his eyes is shining brightly.

"Woah, indeed." Lisbeth nodded her head in agreement. "It took me six weeks to forged this baby, since I have to combine the machinery and heater inside so-"

"Wait! You mean there's a machinery inside this blade?" No wonder it's so freaking heavy!

Lisbeth puffed her chest in pride once again. "Of course! There's nothing man-made weapon I can't create! Swords, Spears, Axes, Guns, Explosives, you named it! I am the great blacksmith Lisbeth!" She do a twirl for her introduction.

Naruto looks at her in awe, while Kiba only looked amused.

"Well, the weapon that you're holding is one of my recent experiment, but you should be able to use it. Why don't you give it a try? Stab the sword to the ground, and twist the sword grip, go on. It's okay."

Naruto looked at her for several second, as if asking her if she's sure, before he shrugged and stab the sword to the ground, not too hard so it wont get stuck. Then he twist the sword grip.

The machinery inside the sword roared to life as the engine inside the blade spitted fire. Both Kiba and Naruto eyes widened as they watch the 'motorized' blade came to life.

The later twist the grip more as the blade is starting to reddened from the heat of the engine.

"Now you know why I named her Red Queen right?"

Naruto pulled the sword from the ground, looking at it like a child looking at their favorite video game firs hand. Then he do swings around the room, carefully to not hit anyone of course. Naruto swing the sword around him, as if he's dancing with it. The crimson heated metal made his swings looks like flame dancing around him.

"Do you need any side arms?" Naruto stopped his swings and looked at Lisbeth questioningly. "Everybody's need a side arm, even Kiba has one!"

Although it's not a side arms per-se since Kiba uses two swords to fight, but if Naruto wanted one. "Go on and choose, Naruto-san."

"Really?! I can?"

"Yeah, Buchou gave me a blank check to buy you weapons."

That's enough to made Naruto dashed toward the collections of weapons Lisbeth has.

Naruto eyes burrowed in concentration, not knowing which weapon he should get, there's too many cool looking weapon here damn it! He wants all of it!

After several minutes of undecided choices, steamed started to comes out of the blond head as he think too hard.

Let it be known Naruto isn't really that heavy thinker.

Lisbeth decided to save the blond from overheating. "Well, why don't you choose firearms, Naruto-kun?" She suggested. "You already has a melee weapon, why not range?"

Naruto mouth made an 'O' shape, then he immediately rushed toward the fire arms section, which have a variety of its kind, just like the melee weapons. There's handguns, rifles, sub-machine guns, bazooka to BB gun, there's everything here!

The blond hummed in thought, his melee weapon of choice is a long swords, but with more weight because of the gears inside, so carrying a bazooka will only hinder his movement.

"I choose these then!"

Both Lisbeth and Kiba watched on as Naruto took two M161 handguns from the fire arms rack, both having wooden grip and black colored steel.

"Good choice! Handguns is a bit mainstream, but it's easy to carry and very handy in most situation! I can upgrade them for you if you want to. Just tell me what kind of upgrade you want." Lisbeth sounded very eager about upgrading weapons.

The spiky haired blond think about it for a minute, before he answered begin telling Lisbeth about every upgrade that came to mind, with the blacksmith nodding her head and putting comments and suggestions here and there.

Kiba sat down on a wooden chair he found in the corner, watching the two weapons maniac talks about every possible upgrade you can make to a handgun with infinite patience.

**XXX**

An hour had passed.

After the two weapons maniac had done choosing upgrades for the handguns, Lisbeth immediately went to work at her 'Private' room to upgrade the weapons to her heart content. It's been an hour since she entered.

So both the blond are left by themselves in the room, disscusing any topics they can find. Of course, since Naruto and Kiba isn't really close at all, they can only do minor talks and the fact Naruto usually is accompanied by perverts isn't helping either.

"So... What kind of boxer did you use, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh... An orange boxer with a toad design, why did you ask?"

"Because I didn't wear any boxer."

After that revelation, an awkward silent fill the room once again, with both boys not knowing what to say next. I mean, come on! Who in their right mind discussed about the boxers they wore?

"... We're running out of something to say, aren't we?"

"We are."

"... How about we discussed girls? Like, out love life or something?" Naruto is sure Kiba has something to talk about if it's about girls, he's the most popular boys in school after all. But if he said 'Sorry, I'm not interested in girls', Naruto will be swinging his new sword right away.

"Hmm... Well, it's better than nothing."

Before any of them can start however, Lisbeth private room burst opened and emerged the blacksmith, carrying a bundle of cloth.

"Sorry it took so long," Lisbeth apologize with a sheepish grin. "I got over excited, but I've got the guns right here! All upgraded and ready to use!" She handed the bundle to Naruto, who accepted it gratefully.

The blond opened the cloth, his eyes marveled at the sight he is seeing.

The two guns he picked was upgraded, now with brown wooden grip, just polished extended barrel and reflex sight on both of them, the black colors of the two guns reflect the light if the room.

Naruto do a test of his newly upgraded weapons, by rolling around and pointing his guns at something, just like those spy movie he sometime watched.

"The weight is a bit different..." The spiky haired blond said, spinning the gun in his finger.

"Yeah, I customized it a bit, so it's a bit heavier but the recoil should be decreased."

"Really? Awesome."

While Naruto is too busy playing with his new toys, Lisbeth turned her head toward Kiba. "Now that's out of the way, let's talk price."

Kiba laugh and stood up. "Sure, so how much did we owe you?"

"Well, considering you're one of my best customer..."

If it's anybody else, they'll be flipped when they heard the price of all of Naruto's weapons.

But this is Kiba, he doesn't flip unless necessary, but he silently thanking Buchou giving him blank check, cause the price is WAY over normaly given budget.

Buchou must really want Naruto or something if she equiped him like this. But considering Naruto is probably the last of his kind and Buchou is interested in ancient stuff, he can understand why his president wanted Naruto to fight for her.

It'll be hard considering his hardheaded personality, but Naruto already vowed to help her when needed, so it's not a problem.

**XXX**

"So, where are we going next, Kiba?"

"Well Naruto-san, Buchou wanted me to show you how to fight a real demons." He looked back behind him to see the form of Uzumaki Naruto carrying a guitar case. "Unless, you're too tired?"

You see, to make sure no one looked at them suspiciously for carrying large weapons in public, Lisbeth had given them a guitar case to hide 'Red Queen' from public eyes. For the guns, the blond can hide it inside his school uniform or something.

Naruto looked at Kiba annoyed. "Are you kidding me? There's no way in hell am I going tired from just going on shopping!"

Kiba smiled. "Then, we'll be going hunting tonight, please follow me Naruto-san."

Naruto scowl. "Oi Kiba, you can drop the 'san'."

"Oh?"

"I hate formality."

"Very well then, Naruto."

Naruto scowl turned into a grinned. "Alright then! Let's go!" His cheerful tone proof he's quite eager to kill something. "Oh, and can we drop by somewhere to eat first? I'm starving."

Kiba smiled and nodded, he turned around and begins to head toward places to eat, with the other blond following closely behind. Looks like Akeno-senpai is right, Uzumaki Naruto is somewhat weird, and for some reasons his personality just wanted to make Kiba believe in him.

Now, if he's not mistaken there's somewhere to eat around here.

**XXX**

Kiba isn't really the type to regret the small stuff he decided out of the good of his heart. However, this... This is something that take the cake of regretting the decision he had made.

You see, after they arrived at a local sushi restaurant, Kiba decided to treat Naruto for dinner, with the later being joyous of being treated for dinner.

He regreted his decision to treating the blond when the said blond manage to eat eleven plates worth of sushi, with Kiba only manage to eat two. This experience shall always be remembered by Kiba, to not to treat Naruto to eat unless he has a full wallet.

After dinner (Or what Kiba dubbed as 'Sushi Massacre'), the two blonds continued their journey toward the 'Demons' Hunting ground, which located in the abandoned section of the city.

"We're here."

Naruto looked around them, they're at the abandoned factory part of the city, if he's not mistaken this part of the city is abandoned because of the large explosions and wild fire that happened 15 years ago.

"There's demons here huh? That's a bit cliché don't you think?"

Kiba shrugged. "Demons tend to live at abandoned place like this. From what Buchou said to me, the demons around here wont be too hard for you to fight."

Naruto grinned, he then opened the guitar case. "Bah! I'll kick any demons ass into kingdom come!" The blond declared, gripping 'Red Queen' and point it to the night sky.

"It's good you have enthusiasm, but you must remember that we're not fighting humans here, this is demons we're talking about." Kiba eyes turned serious. "You must know, that demons is no better than animals, all they can think about is to 'Kill' and 'Gained power', so they wont show you any mercy nor will they wait until you're ready."

Naruto eyes turned serious, he shouldered Red Queen on his shoulder. "I understand." He had fight fallen angels before, and almost died in the process.

"As long as you understand." Kiba took out a sword out of nowhere, surprising the other blond. "I'll be helping you out just in case."

Naruto blink while looking at the sword, where the hell did he get that sword anyway? But the spiky haired blond shrugged it off, probably some devils power or something.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

Naruto nod. "Hell yeah, let's go!"

Kiba take point once again, leading Naruto to an abandoned building that showed sign devoid of life for a long time. When the later took his first step inside, a wave of odd feeling washes over him.

"What is this?" Naruto looked around the place, the interior of the building is much worse thant the exterior, with wall cracks, holes, broken door, even the celling has a hole. But this place... His gut is telling him there's something no good inside. "Is it demons?"

"Can you feel it, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kiba, who is unsheating his blade.

"There's demons inside." He whispered just loud enough to let Naruto hear it.

The spiky haired blond immediately ready his sword. "Come on then! I'll kick their asses back to hell!"

Kiba chuckle. "Then get ready." Kiba take a stance. "Because we're surrounded."

Multiples eyes appeared on the darkness of the building, each eyes carrying signs of wanting to kill them. Then slowly the creatures walked out of the darkness.

The demons form is ugly as hell, with the form imitating humans, but with more hideous appearance of the dead. Oh, and did I mentioned they're only wearing tattered pants?

"Ugly aren't they? These guys are called 'Ghouls', a husks of humans who lost their wills to live, they're one of the common wild demons you'll encounter."

"There's so many of them..." Naruto whispered, then he grinned widely pointing the 'Red Queen' to the horde of demons. "I like it... Let's rock!"

Just as the blond said that, the horde of Ghouls charged at them.

Naruto wasted no time in swinging his sword, cutting the Ghouls like butter. A ghoul manage to get lucky and bite into Naruto right shoulder, the blond didn't even winced as he grabbed the ghoul head and threw it through the wall.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" He chuckle at his own joke. "Come on, is that all you shrimps can do?"

As if affected by the taunts, the ghouls attacked the blond more aggressively, and the blond grinned more sadistically. He stab the blade to the ground and twist the grip as the engine roared to life. "Come on! Let's rumble!"

On the other side, Kiba has manage to finish his side of ghouls, since it's fewer than what Naruto is handling. He decided to observe Naruto's fight against the horde.

"He's good..." He whispered as he watches the blond killing spree against the ghouls.

Naruto cuts off a ghoul arm, and use said arm to pierced another ghoul in the stomach.

"Maybe a bit too bloodthirsty." Kiba added.

Naruto threw Red Queen to one of the ghoul, impelling it to the wall. "It's time for the ladies to joined the party!" The blond took out his guns and aimed it to the nearest two ghouls. "This party is a blast!"

*Bang* *Bang*

Both ghouls heads blowed opened, and the blond continued to keep blasting any ghouls stupid enough to go to his line of sight.

The blond cursed when the guns round are emptied, he took out the guns empty clipped and threw the guns into the air spinning. He grabbed a nearby ghoul by the arm and spined it around once, knocking away ghouls that are getting way too closed and threw tha ghoul away.

Naruto took out two new clips from his pocket just in time the two guns spined down toward him, the blond then skillfully enter the clips just as the guns arrived at his hands, like a boss. Not wasting any milliseconds, he begins his second round of barrage fires.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

The firing stopped as the last ghoul hit the ground with a bullet hole in the head. Naruto smirk triumply as he holstered the guns.

"Nice, you know how to handle yourself." Kiba said while clapping his hands. "A nice stunt you put at the last moment, I like it."

Naruto bowed his head to Kiba, "I live to serve the audience." Then he walked toward his sword, pulling it out of the wall. "The demons number is larger than I thought, though."

"Same, if such large quantities of demons gather in one place, then that's mean there's a leader here somewhere."

"Seriously?"

"There's a high possibility, yes."

"Great! I'm itching for a fight! Let's explore more of this place then."

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "... I don't think it's necessary."

"What-?" Naruto guts kicked in as he rolled away in time to missed a large scythe coming down at the place his at. "The heck!?"

"So... You two are the rats who killed my followers?"

Naruto looked at his new enemy with a scowl, that bastard almost impaled him with a god damn scythe. This demon is different from the ghouls, this one wears a large black robe while carrying a large scythe, the face is just as ugly as ghouls though.

"Pride... One of the higher common wild demon you'll find. They're just a bit stronger than ghouls." Kiba explained. "No wonder there are quite the numbers of them."

"What? That grim reaper wannabe is the boss? Way to make a dissapointment." Naruto sighed. " I thought we'll be facing a big ass demon or something."

"Ahaha, don't worry Naruto, you'll be facing one someday."

"You... FUCKING INSECTS!" The demons roared. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME YOU-!" He doesn't get to finish his words, because of the blade that pierced him in the chest.

"Shut up." Naruto said. "I hate it when I'm being underestimate." Then he twist the grip. "Burn!"

"GYAAAAHHHH!" The demon cry out in pain as the flame emngulf him.

Naruto took out his sword from the demon, he give the burning demon one last looked before walking away. "That's what you get from messing with me." He smirk as he shoulder his sword.

Completly forgotting that Red Queen is still hot.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Narut cry out comically as he run around the room like a headless chicken.

Kiba only watched with a sweatdrop.

XXX

After both blonds exited the area, they decided to call it a day and go to their perspective house to take a break. It's been a long day after all.

So we see Yuuto Kiba walking alone toward his home, a smile attached on his face.

"So how is he, Yuuto?"

Kiba stopped in his tracked, and looked toward the form of Rias Gremory leaning against a lamp post. "Good evening, Buchou."

"Evening." Rias responded. "So how was your demon hunting, hm?"

"He's better than I expected for a newbie at demon fighting," Kiba said. "He manage to deal with a horde of ghouls and a pride demon easily, which is no small feat in itself."

"I see... That's good."

"But he's just as you expected, isn't he, Buchou?"

"Yes, yes he is." Rias looked at the starry night sky. "Thank you for your hard work Yuuto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Rias then begins to walked away, her form slowly begins to disappeared into the darkness.

Kiba nodded his head and continued his journey home, the blond pondered, he has seen first hand how a Nephilim fight, he even face one in a non-lethal duel. He has seen many potential inside his fellow blond, a being with the strength of both Devils and Angles, the potential is limitless.

Whatever his president is planning, it'll probably something the world will remember.

**XXX**

Crimson flames.

A man facing away from him standing among the them, two large wings attached to his back.

The same women in my every dream is here, carrying me, her red hair almost the same color as blood. She's yelling something to the man, and yet I cannot hear what's she saying.

The winged man turned to face us, I can barely manage to make out a faint smile on his face. He said something right there, but I cannot hear it. I can't.

And the I was taken away by the women, away from the large fires and the winged man.

Who are you?

**XXX**

*Poke* *Poke*

"Ng..."

*Poke* *Poke*

"Stop it... Five more minutes..."

"If you don't wake up now..." A voice whispered. "I'll ravage you."

Naruto's eyes instantly opened and he quickly sit up, looking at the person who threatened to ravage him with a look of surprised and horror.

"Good morning." A cheerful voice greeted him.

The blond blink once. "A... Akeno-senpai?"

The black haired upperclassman beamed him a smile, she's wearing her school uniform and carrying her school bag. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"What... Are you doing here?"

"Well, Buchou sent me here to make sure you're still alive, and to make sure you wont come to school late."

"Late?" Naruto looked at his alarm clock. "Holly crap! I'm gonna be late!" The blond quickly tries to took off his plain shirt and shorts, however he stopped. "Ano... Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get out, please?"

"Ara, ara, how shy." Akeno giggle. "I've seen everything already, what is it to hide?"

Naruto blushed. "That's not the point! Please get out of my room! It's uncomfortable to change when you're here!"

Akeno giggle one more time. "Then I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Then she made her exit swiftly, closing the door.

Naruto let out a sigh of relieved, if this continued he'll be driven insane. Well, looked at the bright side, at least Akeno isn't naked this time around.

The blond blue eyes moved to the guitar case leaning against his room wall, the memories of his 'Night' activity come together. The weapon store, the demon hunting, and him being a badass and killing demons like a boss. The last part isn't exactly necessary, but what the heck.

He sigh, he's not exactly in the mood to go to school today, but what choice do he have? Now that Akeno's here, he can't exactly escape now. Beside, he may not look like it, but he's a commitment type of person.

Also, his dream, It's different from usual. There's that winged man that seems very familiar to him, and unfamiliar at the same time. The million dollar question is, who is he? Well, he can think all about it later, maybe ask his grandfather once he came home from god knows wgere

Now, he better quickly change before Akeno decide to help him change. Literally.

**XXX**

Now, the event of him and Issei walking together with Rias is quite the hot gossip around the school or so he heard, now however will probably be remembered in the history of Kuoh Academy for as long as the academy stand.

"What the hell?!"

"I... I can't believe it..."

"F-First he's with Rias-senpai, now he's with Akeno-senpai?!"

"Is it an affair?!"

"S-Senpai! Why?!"

"This is hot news! Hot news I tell ya!"

Naruto eye twitched at the murmured of the crowds who is watching the sight of him and Akeno walking together to school, and their proximity didn't help anyone either.

"Naruto-kun."

The spiky haired blond turned to looked at Akeno, who has her eyes covered by the bang of her hair.

"Are you... Ashamed of walking to school with me?"

Naruto blink, his head processing the words she just said. "Wha-?! No! It's not that!"

"But... You looked troubled," Akeno's violet eyes looked at Naruto's blue eyes. "Ever since we arrived here together."

"It's not that I don't like walking together with you, it's just..." Naruto looked away from her violet eyes. "I don't want to ruin your reputation by walking together with me..." There's also his annoying club president, but he can manage her somehow.

Akeno looked at her blond companion for several seconds, before she smile at him. "Is that so? Then," The black haired girl then grab hold of Naruto right hand, much to the blond and the crowds surprised and shocked. "I wouldn't mind."

Naruto face went instantly crimson, Akeno's words and their very close proxmity made him speechless. The crowds? They're in a uproared.

"My god!"

"She clinged into him!"

"That bitch!"

"The bastard! I envy him!"

"I'll kill him!"

The spiky haired blond looked at his senior with a red faced. "S-Senpai! Why are you grabbing my arm?!"

"Did you not like it?"

"Well... I... Do like it, but..." As a healthy young boy, Naruto is sure to react when a buxom young women like Akeno grabbed him by the arm, and the factor of her breasts touching does not help Naruto case one bit here.

Akeno giggled. "Then we don't have a problem, right?"

Before Naruto can respond, scenes of memories came streaming to his head like a video. An old temple, a smiling little girl and her mother, and the little girl playing with him together under the sunset. The blond quickly felt a jolt of pain from his head, his body winced and he grabbed his head in pain.

Aken quickly realized it. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

The spiky haired blond quickly straightened up and showed her a grin. "I'm fine senpai, just a bit of a headache is all."

The black haired senior looked at her junior, she knew he was lying, he's holding back the pain from his head, his grit teeth showed it all to her. However she knew how stubborn Naruto is and how even of she asked he wont admit it.

All she can do for now, is to hope he wont hurt himself more.

XXX

The rest of the school day is quite uneventful. Except maybe if you count the many times the academy news papers club and the 'Two Ladies fansclub' tried to capture him, it took him an hour to evade them all without anyone getting hurt.

The bell that signalled the end of school is the music of salvation to most students, Naruto included. Of course, in any days that has no club he usualy head to Ichiraku to eat some ramen, or to the local manga store to buy, well, some mangas. Today, he has another plans to do though. He just hope Kaede-senpai wont kill him or rape him or something when she found out what he'll done.

In the quite midnight of the city, where many people already succumbed to their need of sleep, the form of Uzumaki Naruto can be seen walking slowly while humming a random song, a large guitar case on his shoulder.

Out of his school uniform, he wore an orange long sleeved sport jacket with dark patterns on the shoulder, with a black T-shirt underneath and a pair of orange sweatpants with dark lining on the side. If one to looked closely, they could see some blood on his form.

"Man, there's less demons than yesterday." Naruto sighed. "Only few ghouls and a pair of prides, and I have to looked around the city to hunt them down. Being a demon hunter sure is troublesome."

"I... Smell blood of my kind!"

Naruto stop in his track and turned around, his blue eyes looked at the pride demon that said the words.

"You're the one who hunted them all! Pathetic human! I'll kill you!" The pride demon charge, his scythe is above his head, ready to pierce Naruto's head.

"Sorry to say,"

The pride demon stop in his track when a black gun got pushed to his face at point blank. The owner of the gun only smiled sadly.

"I'm not a human."

*Bang*

Naruto didn't say anything as turned around and continued his journey toward his home. "That's one more down I guess."

But once again, Naruto stop in his track when his gut kicked in, his blue eyes widened in shocked. "What's this?"

Naruto looked around his blue eyes searched desperately for the source of his bad feeling. His eyes stop when he saw a house with dark aura around them. His gut is telling him there's something terrible happening over there, something dark.

If he's anyone else, he'll probably leave the house alone. But he's not anyone else, he is Uzumaki Naruto! He'll help anyone in trouble! Believe it!

Without wasting anymore time, Naruto sprint toward the location and hope his gut is wrong about something dark there.

The location itself isn't too faraway, but the feeling of something dreaded is getting more intense the more closer he is. Naruto stop his sprinting when he arrived at the house with the dark aura around them.

Naruto analyze the house before him, he has two options, walked away now or enter the damn house and see what the heck is going on inside. His dilemma was soon cut short by the sound of screaming girl inside.

"First option it is!" Naruto charged toward the house, instead of using the door he broke inside through a window.

And what a sight that greeted him.

A down Issei on the floor, holding his leg in pain, a priestt like wannabe that pinned a blond nun girl that has half of her clothing ripped open showing her breasts, and the sight of dead bodies on the side.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto demanded, his voice is like a silent whisper loud enough for the other to hear, venom clearly in his voice.

"N-Naruto?!" Issei exclaimed in surprised, clearly not expecting his friend to be here.

"What's this? Another shitty devil?" The priestt took out his sword made of light from the wall, dropping the nun girl to the floor. "Great! Another trash I can kill!"

Naruto eyes narrowed, he stares at the priest wannabe. "So, you're the one who did this?"

The priestt suddenly hug himself while twitching. "OH! Such intense stare! Is it love? Or is it intent to kill? Either way," The he went back to normal and took out a gun and pointed it at Naruto. "Is the same thing to me."

"I see, so you're that kind of priests, huh?"

The priestt eyes widened when suddenly the blond charge in high-speed and cut his gun in half with his large blade.

"You're one of those shitty priestt that always thought everything he has done is holy." Naruto stared at the shitty priestt eyes, his blue eyes held clear angered in them.

The priestt can felt sweats falling down from his forehead, it's a feeling that he hasn't felt in a while.

The feeling of fear.

"S-Shut the hell up!" The priest slash his sword of light at Naruto, with the blond blocked with ease. "I'm not taking that shit from a devil like you!"

Naruto didn't respond, instead he bashed the sword of light away and tried to punch the priest on the face, the white-haired shitty priest manage to evade it by leaning his head to the left and kick the blond away, managing to save his ass for now.

Of course, Naruto only feel a bit of pain from the kick, but now he realized that although the priest is shitty, he's pretty good.

"Stay still and let me kill you!" The priest charge, he slash at Naruto, with the later blocking it with his own sword. The blond then kicked the priestt away to the wall, creating a spider web crack on them.

"Pay back, shitty priest."

The priest cough a bit of blood. "You little shit!"

"Well, looks like everything is taken care of."

All the room occupant looked at the suddenly appearing red magic circle in the middle of the room, where from there all the members of the Occult Research Club slowly walked out.

"Hyoudo-kun, we're here to help." Kiba said. "But it looks like we aren't really that needed here."

"Ara, ara, would you look at that." Akeno said while walking out of the magic circle, with Koneko following behind.

"Exorcist." She said with her usual tone, then she looked at Naruto. "... And Naruto." She said the last part silently of course.

Naruto raised an eyebrow while looking at the shitty priestt. "That shitty priest is an exorcist?" Is that mean he's a shitty exorcist now?

"Y-You guys?!" Issei exclaimed once again, now clearly very surprised to see them all.

The priestt for some weird reasons' getting more excited. "Yohoo! Everyone's here now! I see all the demons here!"

Kiba unsheathed his black sword. "Sorry to say, he's with us."

The priestt smile pervertedly. "So what? Does that mean you're on top and he's on bottom?"

"How vulgar, I can't believe you're a priestt." Kiba commented.

"That's why he's a shitty priest." Naruto added.

"Shut up! Don't pretend you're refined, damn devils." The priest said. "It's my purpose in life to hunt maggots like you."

"My, my. Even us devils wont jump on anyone you know." Akeno narrowed her eyes while smiling all too sweetly.

For some reasons, the priest blushed. "I like your intense stare!" The he hugged himself again. "Is it love? Or is it intent to kill?" The he squeel. "It's so exciting no matter which side is trying to kill me!"

Naruto eye twitch, a tick mark can be seen on his head. That priest is getting on his nerve now. "Can I kill him, please?"

Before anyone can answered, a black flame shot passed Naruto head and toward the priest, with the latter evaded.

"Yes, now you can kill him."

"B-Buchou!"

Naruto turned around and looked at Rias. "Oi, next time you wanted to shoot some magic please warned me first."

Rias smile. "I'm sorry, I'll warned you next time."

"So, you're the real deal, huh?" The white haired shitty priest said. "Then come on! Let's kill each other!"

Rias looked at Issei. "Are you allright, Issei?"

"I-I'm sorry." Issei hang his head low. "You scolded me, and yet I did it again."

Rias crouch down and touch Issei face. "You're so beaten up, I'm sorry. I didn't know a stray exorcist was around because of the barrier around."

At the mentioned of barrier the shitty priest quickly kicked the nun on the floor multiple of time. "What are you doing you stupid bitch?! You're supposed to take care of the barrier!" Of course, he didn't do it for long.

Unless you can kick someone on the floor when you are being pinned to the wall by a certain Nephylim.

"What are you doing you shitty priest?" Naruto asked, angered clear on his voice as he choked the priestt to the wall. "How dare you kick a defenseless girl while I'm around!"

"Uhk!Guhk!" The priestt tried desperately to push Naruto away, but he dropped his sword of light when the blond suddenly charged at him.

"Multiple fallen angels." Koneko said when suddenly a portal of light appeared above Naruto and the priestt.

The priestt grinned despite the lack of air, Naruto looked at Koneko for several seconds before he looked away and stared at the priestt. "You're lucky..." Then the blond punch the priestt with all his might, knocking him uncouncies

Akeno looked at Rias for confirmation of the next course of action. "Buchou?"

"Retrieving Issei is out priority." Then she added. "Akeno, prepare a jump. Koneko, I leave Issei to you." The two devils quickly went to work at what their master assigned them too.

"No!" Issei said as he is carried by Koneko. "Buchou! We should take her with us too!"

Rias responded. "That is not possible, only a member of my household can use this jump."

Naruto stares at Issei eyes for a second, before he grinned. Looks like his friend found something precious. "Don't worry Issei, I'll protect her with all I've got! I promise you!" The he gives him a thumb up. "Believe it."

"Naruto..."

Rias turned around to looked at the blond demon hunter. "Naruto," The blond looked at her. "Thank you for the flowers, it was lovely."

Naruto beamed her a smile and a thumb up as he watched the members of the Occult Research club disappeared, then he quickly swoop and carries the nun girl bridal style. "Come on princess, your prince wanted me too protect you."

The nun blinked. "P-Prince-Kyaaa!"

Without wasting time he ran out of the house through the window and sprint out of the area with all his energy, not looking back at all.

"S-Slow down!"

"I can't! Those damn fallen angels will catch us if I do so!" Naruto responded to her request. "Don't worry! I wont let you fall!"

Before the blond girl can respond, a purple spear of light pierced Naruton in the leg.

"Gah!?" Naruto winced as he stopped, he glared at the one who threw the spear. "What is it with you fallen angels piercing people with spear, huh?"

"Well, you're the one who run away with something that's ours." A female fallen angel respond, there's nothing really noticable about her except her large bust and pretty face.

"Yours?" Naruto asked while he shift the blond girl a bit and took out the spear of light, wincing in pain slightly. "Sorry to say, but she's not some stuff you can claimed." The spiky haired blond threw the spear of light away.

The fallen angel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? A trash like that?"

The nun girl winced a bit when being called that, and Naruto noticed it as her body begins to shook.

Naruto silently cursed, he knew he can't fight while carrying this girl in his arm, and if he stay too long the rest of the fallen angle would come and everything will turned to hell. Thinking his options in a split seconds, he decide what to do.

With an objective in mind, Naruto quickly sprinted away from the fallen angel, earning a squeak of surprised from the girl on his hands.

"You're not getting away!" The fallen angle quickly fly in pursuit of the blonds.

**XXX**

"A-Ano, are you okay?"

Naruto looked at the blond girl beside him, looking at him with clear concern in her eyes. "I'm fine." Naruto responded. Then he noticed the girl is trying her best to covered her expose breast, he blushed a little and mentally slap himself to forgot of her lack of attired.

The two of them is taking cover at a local park that he usually went to, it's pretty far from the damned house and Naruto hope the fallen angel wont find them here. But he knew it's only a matter of time.

"Here." The blond said while giving her his orange jacket. "Wear it."

The girl stares at Naruto hand for several seconds, before hesitatnly took it and wore the orange jacket, letting a sigh of relieved of finally being able to covered herself. Then her eyes noticed the wound on her fellow blond's leg.

"You're hurt." The nun girl said as she leaned toward the wound, "Let me heal you." She put her hands near the wound and her hands glow bright green.

Naruto watch in amazement as his wound closed instantly, it'll closed by itself if given time but it's quite amazing to watch her heal it.

"There you go." The nun girl said satisfied of her work. "All better."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh?"

Naruto smiled at her. "My name, it's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san! My name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you!"

The male blond nodded his head. "Asia-san, I know this is sudden, but can you put a barrier around this park for a while?"

"Barrier?"

"Yes, I'm guessing that fallen angel is already here, I'm going to fight her, but I need you to put up some barrier so the other fallen angel wont notice us." Naruto looked at her. "Can you do that?"

"H-Hai! I'll try my best!"

Naruto smile. "Thank you."

Asia smile widely while nodding her head, then she begins to chant her spell as light glew around her.

Knowing she has done her job, Naruto quickly jump away toward the middle park, knowing exactly that the fallen angel will find him easily. Of course, when she did he'll put some fight this time. Like hell he'll let some fallen angel beat him in fighting.

The center of the park is the place where Issei had died once, and the place where he has gained his power of the Nephilim. The same round fountain still in the middle sitting quitely. The blond unhook his sword and stabbed it on the ground, now all he has to do is wait.

"So you came out, you little shit."

Looks like the blond wont have to wait for long, Naruto turned around and faced the fallen angel that pierced his leg with a spear of light, her black wings blend in with the black night sky. From her face it's clear she's pissed.

The blond smirk at the sight of her. "Took you long enough, I'm getting bored here."

The fallen angel narrowed her eyes. "Where's the girl?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his smirk is widened by the seconds. "Oh I don't know, even If I did I won't tell you." It's clear in his tone that he's moking her.

"You little shit!" That certainly angered her for some reasons. "I'll kill you, and bring you with the girl, I'm sure Raynare-sama will be delight!" She blushed and hug herself. "Ah... Raynare-sama..."

Naruto sweatdrop. "Great. I'm about to fight a perverted homosexual fallen angel, this is not my day."

The fallen angel snaped out of her lala land and materilize a spear of light. "Shut the hell up! You're not even worth my time, Die! Trash!"

She threw the spear of light, just as Naruto expected she'll do, he quickly took out both of his guns and fired at great precision.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang**Bang* *Bang*

The bullets managed to deflected the spear of light as it drop to the ground harmlessly.

"Nani?!" The fallen angel seems shocked that somebody just shot her spear of light in midair.

Using this chance, Naruto drop his guns and grab Red Queen and twist the handle. "Ignition." He whispered as the blade roared to life, the blond put pressured on his leg, and he jumped.

"Never let your guard down, even when facing a trash."

"What..?" The fallen angel eyes widened as he saw the blond an inch at her face, still too shocked to do anything. _"He used his sword to boost himself up here..."_ Then the spiky haired blond went passed her, landing on the ground safely. "I... Raynare-sama..." Blood begins to poured out from the large gash on her stomache.

Naruto looked behind him as he sees the fallen angel fell to the ground with a loud thud, he grimace as his body shook. He knew it was necessary, but still...

He has killed a living creature.

The fact frightened him, but he knew it was needed for his and Asia survival. He took a deep gulp of air, and begin his journey back to Asia, unhooking Red Queen back. They need to leave this park, and fast.

**XXX**

"I'm home." A voice echoed through the empty house.

Naruto entered his empty house with Asia on his back, looking around the house with wondered on her eyes. The blond then walked toward the living room, where he slowly put down Asia on a couch.

"There you go,"

Naruto leaned Red Queen on the wall and then walked toward the kitchen, grabbing a pair of cups and walk toward the fridge, he took out a carton of olong tea and pours it to the two cups. After he's done, he put the tea back to the fridge and begins walking to Asia. "Here you go." He offered a cup to Asia, which she took gratefuly.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto frown a bit. "Naruto's fine." He then took a deep gulp of his tea, drinking it instantly.

"E-Eh?! B-But..."

"I told you Naruto's fine." The spiky haired teen pat Asia's on the head. "Listen, just thought of this as your house, alright? There's more tea in the fridge and some instant foods in the cupboard."

"I need to go to the restroom for a bit, make yourself at home." Naruto told her one more time just to make her sure that he wanted her to make this as her home.

Asia watches as the blond walked out of the living room, before she smile to herself.

"Naruto-san is just as kind as Issei-san."

The spiky haired teen entered the rest room and walked to the sink as he unloaded all his dinner to the said sink, he then slowly looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"I look like hell." Naruto chuckle at his own joke.

No matter how easy it's looked on movies and stories, killing a person isn't as easy as that. Although he didn't killed a person, killing is killing, and that bothered him. His feels like his stomache has been punched by a couple of macho man directly, and it doesn't feel good at all.

Naruto then do what he usualy do if he isn't feeling well, he slapped himself with both hands.

"What's done is done. I hate killing her, but it can't be help." Naruto then took a deep breath, before releasing it. "May her soul rest in peace."

Naruto then walked back to the living room to prepared Asia some food or something, however he canceled it when he saw the form of Asia sleeping peacefully on the couche.

"Huh... She fell asleep." Naruto let out a small smile as he rub Asia's head once again, the later seems to like being run on the head as she smile on her sleep.

"Is this how it feels to have a younger sister?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

The blond then fish out his cellphone and flipped it opened, he push a few buttons before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Yo, Issei." Paused. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. You're little princess is safe and sound in my house." Paused. "What?! Hell no! I wont do anything like that! I'm not you!... Hm?" Another paused. "... You're welcome. Hey, how about we meet up on the park tomorrow? I'll bring Asia with me too." And yet another paused. "Allright, cool. See you around, perverted bastard."

Naruto snicker to himself while cutting the connection before Issei can respond. The he looked at the sleeping form of Asia. "Man, Asia-san, your prince sure is a troublesome one." He chuckle. "Now then, let's get you to the guestbedroom."

Naruto silently thanked his grandfather for having a large house with four bedrooms in it. But he will never, ever tell the old pervert that he brought a girl home. He'll misunderstand and asked un-needed questions.

That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned the burden of killing.

And the joy of having a little sister, a family he never had before.

**XXX**

In the quite ground of Kuoh Academy, inside a building used by the Occult Research club.

The form of Rias Gremory can be seen sitting alone in a room, sipping a cup of tea calmly.

Then she whispered. "You can come out now."

A dark form came out from the dark shadow behind her, it's a person by its built, wearing a dark coat that covered the entire body of the person.

"... So you noticed me."

"Not too long ago, I noticed you when all of my cute servants went out." She took another sip of her Earl Grey Tea. "Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"Straight to the point I see?" The figure chuckle. "Good, then I'll just say it, stay away from Uzumaki Naruto."

Hearing that name made Rias eyes narrowed. "And why should I do that?"

"Being with you will bring nothing but misfortune for him, and I dont want that. I will stop it even if it's the last thing I'll do."

Rias stayed silent for several seconds. "So, you're threatening me?"

"Perhaps." The figure responded.

"The answer is obvious." She put her tea down to the tabble.

"I see, It is a shame, really." Then Rias felt a dark energy washed over her, a feeling of dread quickly fill her. The red head student quickly stood up from where she's sitted and turned around to face the figure, but nothing's there.

"The next time we meet, we will be enemy, I'm looking forward to that day." The figure voice echoed throught the club house.

Rias could feel a sweat on her face. That person is strong, very strong.

And she knew, one day she will face that person in a battle, and she will not came out unscathed.

**To be continued.**

**Well guys, here's chapter 3. Now I know it's not as good as the previous chapters, but I tried my best in making it so I hope you enjoy it.**

**This chapter, as you can see, is about Naruto fighting skill. For now he'll be using human made weapons, but later on he'll be stronger step by step so please be patient for it.**

**As for the pairing... Well, it's still in process, but let me tell you that Akeno is in, period. **

**Now then, I hope you guys have a good day! And please review, it's my fuel of writing fanfic after all. More review, the faster I write!**


End file.
